A Race With Time
by Princess Marlene
Summary: This is the Threequel to Spring Fantasy and Mystic Illusion, so for those of you that have read those two stories, you should know the characters, for those of you that didn't read them yet, please look inside for the summary. Thanks, please R&R.Finished
1. Introduction

Hey people, I'm back... with the Blood and Roses... he he he, I think I have a strange connection with these OCs, probably because they're my first OCs. Anyways, I'm really grateful for all those that have sticked by me from the beginning of Spring Fantasy to the end of Mystic Illusion, now to this. I really don't know what to say to all those people, really, thanks a lot. You guys are the reason why I'm doing this, and the reason why I'm cracking my head open for new stuff every single day.  
  
Anyways... yeah, you can say that this is a 'Threequel', whatever that means, to Spring Fantasy and Mystic Illusion... I got to warn you though... things may be a little unexpected ... so prepare yourselves. As for this story, I guess... I can only say that hope you'll enjoy it like you enjoyed Spring Fantasy and Mystic Illusion, and hope you guys will show me the same amount of support you have before, thanks a lot! *Does a 90 degree bow and smiles.* Let's get on with the story.  
  
I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Introduction  
  
Time:  
  
7 years after Mystic Illusion, so everyone's about 21-24, and Kazuya is 27.  
  
Setting:  
  
China  
  
Japan  
  
Europe  
  
Canada  
  
Summary:  
  
After the whole thing with Queen Lithius, their lives have been normal, however, Voltare's got something up his sleeves. With Cecilia missing, and another girl going after Kai, things get more and more messed up. Who has time to worry about Voltare? In the end, will Kai get his happiness?  
  
Characters:  
  
Blade Breakers  
  
The Majestics  
  
Voltare  
  
Blood and Roses  
  
New Characters:  
  
Name: Lily Kon  
  
Age: 18  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Hair: Long brown hair just past her shoulders  
  
Eyes: Golden eyes  
  
Notes:  
  
She's Ray's cousin, she came from a pretty wealthy family, so she's pretty spoiled. She liked Ray before, but gave up after Ray and Charlotte got engaged. Then Kai appeared, so she got her new target. She's willing to do anything to get the guy she likes, but what does Kai think about her?  
  
Name: Seith Hiwatari  
  
Age: 20  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Hair: Shoulder length purple hair  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Notes:  
  
Everything opposite of Kai, he's gentle and nice. He walked in Cecilia when she didn't notice him, and thought she was an Angel. He fell in love with her, but knows that she loves Kai, he helped her got out later on.  
  
Okay... that's about all you need to know, and oh yeah! For those of you that have read Mystic Illusion, you should know that in the end, Blood and Roses' bit-beasts leave them, so they don't have their bit-beasts anymore. However, their beyblades' names are still the same. 


	2. Prologue

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Prologue  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
It has been 7 years since the Blood and Roses' bit-beasts have left them, they did not let the fact haunt them, instead, they're very happy for them now, because they have returned to their rightful places.  
  
The two teams constantly walked around the world, teaching kids around the world about Beyblades. Of course... most of the time, minus Hiura, since she likes to play hide and seek with them. She and Kazuya goes around the world mysteriously, not many knows of where they go and how they leave. The Blood and Roses knows that they can't tie them down to one place, so they let them go, as long as they come back at least 5 times a year. And they have kept up their relationship like this as well, everyone's doing well.  
  
[Canada- Hospital]  
  
"2 hours, and she's still not out yet!" Max yelled as he paced around worriedly, he has not changed that much. He has gotten taller, stronger and matured, but he is still the guy that loves to blade, loves to have fun and loves Amara.   
  
Right now, everyone's anxiously waiting for Amara to deliver her first baby, Max and Amara are the first ones to get married... well, you can't really say anything about Hiura since they don't even know when she got engaged, let alone when she got married.   
  
Anyways, it has been 2 hours since Amara's in there, but she still hasn't came out yet. Max feels like banging his head against a wall, but the nurses strictly told him not to, without a choice, he can only pace around.  
  
"Max! Sit down! My head! It's hard enough with Amara's screams all the time, and with you pacing around is even worse!" Tyson said and rolled his eyes. He hasn't changed much... except that maybe he has gotten a bit more mature. However, like Kai says, he's never mature except when they threaten him with food.  
  
Cecilia sighed and stood up, she stood in Max's way and stopped him. She tilted her head and smiled at him, she's still the same old Cecilia, always thinking about others. Her long silver hair is still her trait, and she is now happily engaged with Kai.  
  
"Max, she'll be fine." She suddenly frowned, when another scream came out from Amara inside the room. "Um... she will be fine... soon... after the baby gets out."   
  
She then glanced around and sat down besides Kai, whom looked at her, but didn't say anything. He's still as cold as before in front of everyone, but has let down his front when alone with Cecilia. He didn't say anything, but from the look on his face, he's getting impatient and bored.  
  
"Naomi... I don't think we should have any children in the future." Tyson stated as he watched Max pace around and Amara's screams entered his ears one after one.  
  
Naomi glared at Tyson, and actually blushed at his comment, "we're not even married yet!"  
  
Max sighed heavily and pulled at his hair, then Amara's screams got louder and louder, Max looked at the door determined. "That's it! I'm going in!" With that, he made a move to charge in.  
  
Naomi stood up swiftly and raised up her hand, with one move, her hand struck the back of Max's neck and he fell down against the door immediately. At this moment, the last Earth shaking scream came out of Amara's mouth.  
  
"MAX! I AM NEVER HAVING ANOTHER BABY!"  
  
Then her scream was mingled with the loud cries of a new born baby, everyone sighed. At least the baby's healthy... but can't say much for an unconscious Max on the ground.  
  
[China]  
  
"You should have put more strength when you were ripping your beyblade." Charlotte said as she watched a kid's beyblade enter the stadium, her long black hair floated in the wind. Her red and pink streaks are still there, but her hair had gotten longer. "Here, let me show you what you should do."  
  
She said and took out her beyblade, from the top of her eyes she saw a figure standing on the opposite of her, she looked up and saw Ray standing there with his Driger. Charlotte smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Let me see how you do without your Vegeta!" Ray said challengingly with a smile, Charlotte snorted and looked at him.  
  
"I can still kick your butt! Let's go Collision!"  
  
"Go Driger!"  
  
This is Ray and Charlotte, they moved to Ray's town about 4 years ago, teaching the village kids beyblades. They love each other, but never lets go of a chance to challenge each other.  
  
The beyblades in the stadium created a rough wind, and lifted up the dust around them. Charlotte looked away can't standing the dust, after a moment, she looked back, not noticing Ray's mechievious smile.  
  
Suddenly, Collision hit something, and wobbled a bit, she looked at it confused.  
  
"Let me help you." Ray said. "Driger!" His beyblade charged fowards and knocked the velvet box out of the stadium, the two beyblades are still spinning.  
  
Charlotte's eyes followed the box and caught it as it's landing, she looked down at the box confused. She glanced up Ray, whom is just looking at her. With a sigh, she turned the box in her hand and opened it up, standing there is a diamond ring shining brightly under the sun light. She can hear gasps around her all over.  
  
Charlotte looked at the ring shocked and then blinked as the sight of the ring sank into her mind. Slowly, a smile broke onto her face, she took out the ring and set the box onto the ground. Then she stood up and looked at Ray with an eyebrow raised, Ray crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at her with a smile.  
  
"So... what do you say?"  
  
Charlotte's eyes narrowed and playfulness came across her eyes, "let's finish this first! Collision! Finish him!"  
  
[Days Later- Canada]  
  
"Tell her to never have a baby!" Amara shouted as Cecilia ended the phone call, and she pouted at her. "Why did you have to end it so quick?"  
  
"What's wrong with having a baby?" Tyson asked as he looked at her teasingly, Amara turned to glare him immediately.  
  
"What's wrong with having a baby? Why don't you try to have one for a change?" She said coldly and slowly, even though she loves her baby, but the pain she went through because of her was unbearable.  
  
"Ha ha! Too bad, I'm a guy, I can't!" Tyson said archly.   
  
"YOU!" Amara screamed and jumped onto Tyson for who-knows-how-many-times.  
  
"Amara!" Max and Naomi shouted at the same time, Cecilia sighed and looked at them unbelievably, this has happened millions of times for the past years.   
  
She looked up and saw Kai coming down the stairs with his hair wet, obviously he had just took a shower. He looked at her then glanced at the scene as he walked towards them.  
  
"What did Tyson say this time?"  
  
"Having a baby." Cecilia answered calmly as he sat down besides her on the couch. Cecilia immediately picked up the towel draped around his neck and gently began drying off his hair. "Kai, you have to dry your hair completely or else you'll get a cold."  
  
"I'm not weak."  
  
Cecilia sighed and rolled her eyes. "I've heard that phrase over a thousand times, yet, what happened when we first met and when we had to stay in that staircase?"  
  
Kai looked away awkwardly, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Kai, Charlotte and Ray got engaged." Cecilia said, Kai glanced at her then nodded. "You guys fly to China to start the celebration."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Cecilia smiled and turned his face back to her. "I have an appointment to try out a wedding gown in Japan the day after tomorrow, so you guys will have to go to China without me. I'll catch up to you soon."   
  
Kai looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Be careful."  
  
Cecilia smiled and brushed a strand of his hair away from his eyes.  
  
[Japan]  
  
[Airport- Washroom]  
  
Cecilia turned on the tap and watched as the water ran out, she looked around, there's no one in the bathroom, it feels so isolated. Sighing, she placed her hands under the water, suddenly, she heard the door open.  
  
Turning, she looked at door, but there was no one. 'Must be my imaginations.' With that thought in mind, she turned back to the mirror again. This time, there're two men standing behind her.  
  
Before she had the chance to scream, a wet towel covered her mouth. Slowly, her eyes closed as she fainted into the guy's arm, her engagment ring shone under the light....  
  
TBC.....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 1

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Cecilia spread out her arms as she felt the snow coming down at her, she then looked over at Kai, whom is just placing a scarf on the snowman they just made... more like, she just made, he just watched.  
  
Smiling, she walked over to Kai and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him and leaned onto his back, smiling. Kai smiled a bit and touched her hands, his eyes widened as he took a hold of them and turned around to face, breaking her embrace.  
  
"Why are your hands so cold?" He asked, she rubbed her hands together and smiled at him.  
  
"Probably because of making that snowman." She answered.  
  
Kai looked at her and slowly cupped her hands into his larger and warmer ones, she smiled at the warmth. He looked at her and placed her hands inside his jacket right above his heart. Cecilia blinked when she felt something hard in his upper pocket.  
  
"What's this?" She asked curiously, Kai just shrugged but his eyes never left her.  
  
She titled her head and then reached into his jacket to pull out a white box, she looked at it strangely and then glanced up at Kai. His expression still hasn't changed.  
  
Cecilia turned the box in her hands and opened it up, there stood a diamond engagement ring. The band is made of white gold with carvings of flowers on them, and there are three small diamonds on each side before leading up to a bigger diamond. She looked up at him touched.  
  
He took the ring out of the box and dropped the box onto the ground, slowly, he leaned into her. Her eyes closed automatically and his lips landed on hers. His hand held her left hand, and gingerly, he place the ring on her ring finger, then let go of her hand. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer and his arms found their way around her waist.  
  
Lights danced off the surface of her ring as the two of them kissed under the falling snow.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
With a moan, Cecilia opened her eyes and was greeted by bright lights above her head, she frowned and put a hand up to shield her eyes, her engagement ring shone under the lights. She glanced around the room, it's pretty dark. Then suddenly, she heard foot steps, her whole body tensed up.  
  
"Well, it seems that the sleeping beauty has awake."  
  
Cecilia took in a deep breath and sat up, she had been lying on a operation table. "Who are you?"  
  
There was a moment of silence, before she heard foot steps again, this time closer to her. Soon, a pair of shoes appeared, Cecilia looked up and widened her eyes.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari!" She exclaimed, it's Kai's grandfather, Voltare. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my mansion of course!"  
  
Cecilia looked at him suspiciously. "Mr. Hiwatari, why am I here? I am sure I didn't inform anyone that I'm coming to Japan. And also, don't you think your 'invitation' was overly 'pleasant'?"  
  
Voltare threw back his head and laughed, "that's the Cecilia Joseph I know, smart!"  
  
Cecilia smiled softly at him and jumped off the operation table, "if you have nothing else to say, then please excuse me."  
  
"Wait." Cecilia paused and looked at him. "Let's get to the point, I have a deal to make with you."  
  
Cecilia raised one of her eyebrows, "please, enlighten me."  
  
"Soon, you'll be my grand-daughter, so... I think I should tell you something." Voltare smirked and turned to her. "You'll never become a Hiwatari, the wedding is off."  
  
Cecilia looked at him confused, she opened up her mouth to say something, but Voltare raised up a hand and stopped her.  
  
"Of course, it's not your background status. After all, at the social department, you're perfect with our family! We'll be richest family if we combined."  
  
"Then... what's the problem?"  
  
"Now, Cecilia dear, you know how many times Kai have disobeyed me? I just want to let him know the consequences of disobeying me."  
  
"Consequences?" Cecilia asked, just what is he up to?"  
  
Voltare raised up a hand, and a suited man stepped out of the shadow and handed a needle to him, there's a yellow fluid inside the needle.  
  
"This.... is a poison that I have just created, therefore, it does not have a name yet." Cecilia looked at it, possibilities running through her mind. "And I need your help."  
  
She smiled and tilted her head, "what? You want me to help you to promote this?"  
  
Voltare laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Cecilia dear, let me explain something to you. This poison will mingle with one's blood when it's injected. Slowly, the blood will slow down and rotten. Then the person grows weaker and weaker, this will happen for a month before the person dies. However, this poison hasn't been tested yet, so I do not know if it will work or not. And, that's where you come in."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I can give you three choices, they're my selected test tubes," he paused and looked at her coldly. "You, Kai or the world."  
  
Cecilia's eyes widened, this is his plan, he just wants to kill someone. After a minute, Cecilia smiled and looked at him. "Why me? I have done nothing to you."  
  
"True... but you see... Kai will suffer greatly if you die, now, wouldn't he?"  
  
Cecilia's blood turned cold as she looked at him unbelievably, this man is definitely not human.  
  
"Why? He's your own grandson." She asked quietly.  
  
"That, my dear, is the consequence of disobeying me. Now, it's your turn to talk, you, Kai, or the world?"  
  
They starred at each other in silence, finally, Cecilia sighed and dropped her gaze. She looked down at her engagement ring on her hand.  
  
Voltare's mouth opened as laughter came out, "now, I knew you'd be a good girl. Trust me, it won't hurt a bit."  
  
She closed her eyes as he walked closer, she turned her head away when she felt him removing her jacket, then something cold touched her neck. A tear slipped down her cheek and dropped onto the black marble floor.  
  
[Europe]  
  
Hiura sat up in the darkness suddenly, her eyes wide, her hands felt her neck. Beside her, Kazuya turned on the lights and sat up besides her.  
  
"Hiura, something wrong?" He askes softly and brought up a hand to brush away the hair on her face.  
  
"Lia..." Hiura whispered as her breathings returend to normal, Kazuya peered at her face closely.  
  
"What's wrong with Cecilia?"  
  
Hiura let go of her neck and slowly, she turned her icy blue eyes to meet her husband's calm, deep blue eyes. She looked at him, and opened her mouth, 3 words came out.  
  
"She is dying......"  
  
TBC....  
  
Okay... I know this chapter is short, the next couple of chapters are short as well... sorry, but I'm just setting up the 'stage' for this story, I promise you that the later chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 2

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[China- Ray and Charlotte's House]  
  
Charlotte yawned and walked down the stairs, smiling, she lifted up her hand and looked at her engagement ring. Suddenly, a clear of throat rang out, she turned and saw 4 pairs of eyes looking at her. She blinked and looked at them, suddenly, it hit her.  
  
"When did you guys get here?" She asked surprised, but happily, as she walked towards them.  
  
Tyson raised an eyebrow and looked at his watch. "We arrived when Ray woke up, which was around 8am, and now it's 1pm, and you're finally awake."  
  
She sweat dropped and looked around embarrassed, Amara gave her sly smile.  
  
"Sorry, we would have came later if we knew Ray tiredy you out this much."  
  
Charlotte narrowed her eyes, 2 hands slapped the back of Amara's head immediately, she winced in pain, the baby in her arms giggled, Amara's eyes grew large immediately and she lifted the baby up to her eye level.  
  
"You! I was pregnet with you for nine months, and caused me 4 hours of pain to deliver you, so quit laughing!" She yelled, the baby giggled more, not noticing her mom's pissed off expression.  
  
Charlotte rolled her eyes and turned to Max, "what's the baby's name?"  
  
Max smiled and glanced at Amara, whom is busy arguing with the baby. "We named her Alisa, I think it means light in a language, although Amara doesn't remember which one."  
  
"A beautiful name." Charlotte commented.  
  
"But not fit for her!" Amara added on, everyone rolled their eyes and looked away.  
  
"What a mother." Tyson muttered.  
  
Charlotte looked around, then her gaze landed on Naomi. "Where's Kai and Lia?"  
  
"Lia's in Japan for a wedding gown try out, Kai's out with Ray." Charlotte nodded, then suddenly everyone's mouths dropped open, Charlotte turned and saw Lily walking down the stairs.  
  
She has her long brown hair up in a ponytail, as her golden eyes surveyed the room.  
  
"Um... tell me Ray's planning on marrying with one girl." Amara said numbly.  
  
"That's Ray's little cousin, her name is..." Charlotte started.  
  
"Lily... I'm Lily. And just who invited you bunch of weirdos?" She asked rudely.  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped open more, Naomi narrowed her eyes. She doesn't like this girl one bit, Charlotte turned her head away, annoyed. She has to put up with her every single day.  
  
"Lily, Ray's outside."  
  
Suddenly, her face brightened, and she ran past Charlotte quickly.  
  
"I'll go look for him."  
  
Four pairs of eyes followed after her, Charlotte shook her head unbelievably.  
  
Lily ran towards the door not looking where she's going, suddenly, she bumped into somethind hard and nearly fell, but a pair of hands held onto her shoulders and steadied her.  
  
Lily looked up and was about to yell, but her mouth dropped open as she met Kai's gaze.  
  
No longer mad, a smile appeared on her face. "Thank you."  
  
Kai nodded and followed Ray into the room, not really noticing her. Lily stood there, breathing hard, soon, she looked back at him.  
  
"Kai, long time no see." Charlotte said and Kai nodded with a ghostly smile.  
  
Lily smiled as well, Kai, that's his name. She then glanced at Ray and a decision came to her mind.  
  
'No matter, if I can't have Ray, then Kai will be mine!' With that thought in mind, she went over and picked a seat that's directly across from Kai. She winked at him flirtyly, but to her disappointment, Kai wasn't even looking her way.  
  
"Congratualations on your engagement." Kai said coldly, Ray smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Just then, the phone rang, Charlotte grabbed it quickly. "Hello?"  
  
Pause, as her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Long time no see, what's up?"  
  
Pause, then she frowned.  
  
"Lia? She's not here yet, why?"  
  
Kai looked up at Charlotte at the mention of her name, Lily noticed it, and frowned to herself. 'Who's Lia?'  
  
"She's in Japan trying out for a wedding gown." Charlotte continued on, soon she hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Ray looked at her.  
  
"It was Hiura, wanting to know where Lia is, I wonder what's up with her."  
  
[Europe]  
  
Hiura slowly shut her cell phone, and looked out the windows, she blinked, something's not right. Kazuya looked up at her from the newspaper.  
  
"Where's Cecilia?"  
  
"Japan, trying out a wedding gown." She then turned to him and sighed. "Something's not right, I can feel it."  
  
Kazuya looked at her, then frowned. "You said she's dying last night... what did you mean by that?"  
  
Hiura blinked and looked at her cell phone. "What it means, she's not going to live long." Then she was quiet, and he was quiet, both deep in thoughts.  
  
Soon, Hiura picked up her head, a familiar name flashed through her mind, they can help.  
  
[Later- Castle]  
  
"What's wrong with Lia?" Robert asked walking in, Hiura looked up and looked at The Majestics. Johnny dropped down onto the sofa immediately.   
  
"I hate flying." He commented and closed his eyes.  
  
Hiura looked at him, then smirked. "That's because you're afraid of heights."  
  
Everyone laughed at that, Johnny flushed and glarred at her.  
  
"Better than you! You cursed witch! You better not say anything about Lia, in case you curse her!"  
  
Hiura closed her eyes, icy vibes coming off of her, Oliver smiled and sipped his tea.  
  
"Hiura, it certainly is a pleasant surprise, why have you contacted us?" Hiura opened her eyes and surveyed the room, then she sighed and leaned back onto the sofa.  
  
"I want you to locate Lia as soon as possible."  
  
[Japan]  
  
"Is she awake yet?" Voltare asked, walking up the stairs to his room, a suited man followed him.  
  
"Yes, sir. Miss Cecilia is awake, and like you have predicted, she's very quiet and haven't done anything inappropriate."  
  
Voltare nodded his head, and the suited man looked up at him confused.  
  
"Sir, the poison, it had already been tested and proved that it will work. Why did you tell Miss Cecilia that she's merely a test tube?"  
  
Voltare stopped in front of his room and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Do you not think you're talking too much?" He asked coldly.  
  
The man bowed immediately, "I'm sorry sir!"  
  
Voltare grunted and slammed the door behind him, the man sighed in relief and walked off scared.  
  
Inside his room, Voltare narrowed his eyes coldly, looking at Cecilia's room.  
  
'Kai, I will make you regret what you have done to me.'  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 3

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[China]  
  
"It's all your fault, why do I have to take care of you?" Amara pouted while complaining to little Alisa.  
  
She then sighed and looked out the windows of Charlotte's house, everyone's busy teaching the children how to beyblade, except for her, since she has to take care of her baby.  
  
[Outside]  
  
"You should use more energy on your arms, that way, the beyblade will spin faster." Tyson said, fixing up the boy's mistake.  
  
"You should use your head more, think about a plan before you attack, it'll be much more better than just rush off and blade." Ray concluded after watching a battle.  
  
The children nodded in understandment, the Blade Breakers are here, and so is most of the Blood and Roses. It's an once in a liftime chance to learn from them.  
  
"No! Ray said you should never trash another's beyblade." A little girl's voice rang out, everyone turned and looked in her direction.  
  
Lily sighed in annoyance and flipped her hair back, "oh please! If you don't have what it takes to blade, then maybe you should just go home and cry to your mommy!"  
  
"Hey Lily, that wasn't needed, nor was it wanted." Max said seriously.  
  
The little girl bursted into tears and turned wanting to run off, but was stopped by Amara, whom just came out of the house when seeing this scene.  
  
"Lily, be nice, apologize to the little girl." Charlotte said, Lily just snorted and looked away.  
  
Amara glarred at her, then bent down to look at the litte girl, whom is still crying. "It's okay, I'll give you a new blade, much better than your old one."  
  
"It's not that!" The little girl sniffed. "Lily told me to go home and cry to my mommy, I want to, but..." She looked at Amara sadly. "But... I don't have a mommy to cry to!" She then threw herself at a stunned Amara.  
  
"Lily, apologize." Tyson said, sounding serious, Lily just looked at him and turned.  
  
"Apologize." A cold voice rang out, Lily turned and looked at Kai's cold eyes, then she smiled and looked at the little girl.  
  
"Sorry." She said shortly then glanced at Kai again, this time, pulling down her barely-able-to-cover-anything tank top. Kai just looked away uninterested, Lily then took a step towards Kai, Amara smirked.  
  
"Lily, are you going to try out for a model?" Amara asked, everyone looked at her confused, Lily blinked and nodded. "You'll never get chosen!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well... let's just put it this way. Your head is not high enough, your back is not straight enough, your posture is not pretty enough! Your face is covered with too much make-up, your neck is too short, your chest is too large, your waist is too big. Your thighs need more tuning, your butt should be rounder, your walking style shouldn't look as if your'e storming away, and most importantly, your personality is just awful beyond belief."  
  
Lily's eyes widened and fire shone in them, "what would you know about modeling? You're just a small blader!"  
  
Naomi rolled her eyes, she really is dumb.  
  
"Becaue I have a friend whom was a model." She then turned and held the little girl up. "And by the way, Kai doesn't need a wasted model, he already has a world famous model as his fiancee." With that she closed the house door behind her.  
  
Lily flushed and looked at Kai, he just glanced at her then crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
First run over with Lily from the Blood and Roses, Amara did the honors of opening the doors. Who's next....  
  
[Europe]  
  
"So, you're saying that she should be in Japan, trying out for a wedding gown?" Enrique asked as he dialed a phone number.  
  
Hiura nodded and looked at her computer.  
  
"What do you think? Someone kidnapped her?" Robert asked, typing away on his computer.  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Well..." Enrique began as he hung up the phone. "Cecilia had left Canada, and landed in Japan safely."  
  
"Then.... search for her in Japan, Oliver, check all the Japanese airports to see if she left Japan or not." Johnny said, looking at reports from Japanese counsiling.  
  
"I'm there."  
  
"We'll try to track her down in Japan... if she hasn't left already." Hiura said and Robert nodded.  
  
[Japan]  
  
"Sorry, did it hit you?" Seith looked up and saw a girl looking down at him from her balcony on the second floor. Seith's eyes widened, she must be the guest that Voltare was talking about.  
  
He simply just starred at her, her long silver hair danced in the wind, her greenish-blue eyes looked at him worry. She looks like an angel, but... why is she here? For the first time in his life, he began to wonder about Voltare's personal life. What is her relationship to his?"  
  
Cecilia looked at the guy that's just starring at her, did she really hit him?  
  
"Um... Mr. I'm really sorry, are you okay?" She asked again.  
  
Seith snapped back into reality, he looked down at a hard covered book. Bending down, he picked it up, 'A Walk to Remember'.   
  
"I'm okay, it didn't hit me, don't worry about it." He then looked around and smiled up at her. "Wait, I'll come up!"  
  
Cecilia watched as he walked off, she blinked and walked back into her room. Voltare has been strangely nice to her, whatever she wanted, he would get it for her.  
  
Soon, her room door opened, and he walked in, she smiled and stood up. "Thank you very much, I'm just glad that it didn't hit you."  
  
"No problem, here's your book." Seith said and handed her the book, she nodded and took it, suddenly, he smiled widely and she looked up at him confused.  
  
"Don't you think this is a nice way to meet up.... for those people in a romance novel? And falling in love would come right after?" He hinted and waited for her reaction.  
  
Cecilia just smiled, but didn't say anything, Seith held out his hand to her. "I'm Seith."  
  
"I'm Cecilia, nice to meet you." She said, holding out her own hand, and touched his.  
  
"I'm... um... I'm, I'm 20 already." He suddenly bursted out that line, then blushed in embarrassment.  
  
Cecilia smiled and pulled her hand back and looked up at his somewhat red face. "I'm 22."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
Cecilia looked away unbelievably, this guy really is...   
  
"You don't even know me."  
  
"It's okay, we can get to know each other better from now on." He said cheerfully, and sat down beside her on the balcony chairs.  
  
Cecilia looked at him, he definitely doesn't look bad. Shoulder length purple hair, and deep blue eyes, she just looked at him, not saying anything.  
  
"Why are you looking at me? What? I know I look very good, but you don't have to stare." He joked, Cecilia dropped her gaze but didn't say anything. "What? Don't you think so?"  
  
"You do look very nice, but..." She paused, then looked up at him. "I have a..."  
  
"Don't." He cut her off, she looked at him surprised. "Don't tell me, I don't care if you have a boyfriend or a husband, my decision will remain the same." He said seriously.  
  
Cecilia looked at him, and he starred back. A gentle wind blew in, lifting up her hair, she picked up a hand and held back her hair from flying into her face, she opened her mouth and spoke seriously as well. "I love him."  
  
Seith looked into her serious eyes, knowing that she's serious about this guy... whoever he is, he envies him. "I'm willing to bet."  
  
Cecilia sighed and stood up, she took in a deep breath and looked outside at the sky. "Do you know which direction is China?"  
  
Seith stood up and looked around, the he pointed at a side above her head, she followed her finger and just looked on.   
  
"Is.... he in China right now?" He asked carefully.  
  
Cecilia nodded slowly, her eyes glued to that spot.  
  
"Cecilia... whatever, I have said to you before... I apologize for those lines, if any of them made you feel uncomfortable." He said sincerely, Cecilia looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"Then... let's just be friends first... we'll see about later." He suggested, she turned around and leaned back onto the railing of the balcony with a smile.  
  
"We're already friends."  
  
He nodded and looked at her face, he has seen her somewhere before... but where? She looks like someone real famous, Cecilia... Cecilia... Cecilia Joseph? Is it possible?  
  
"Why are you starring at me now?" She asked.  
  
Seith looked at her again, and gave her a goofy smile. "You're beautiful."  
  
Cecilia laughed softly and turned her head sideways to look at the direction of China, her laughter slowly died down, but she didn't say anything after that.  
  
In this afternoon, a boy stood on a balcony and looked at a girl, whom is thinking about another boy.   
  
Cecilia looked down, a smile on her lips, he is a funny boy. She has always wanted a little brother, maybe... this is her chance, after all, she doesn't have much time left.  
  
Wind lifted up her hair and her silver hair danced around in the wind, sometimes flying into her face. Seith just starred at her, starred at the first girl that had ever entered his heart......   
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	6. Chapter 4

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[China]  
  
Lily walked into the house, humming to herself happily, she had found someone new that she loves... and she's going to get him no matter what. She took in a breath and was about to walk up the stairs, but stopped. She turned her head, in the living room, on the sofa, there lays Kai, eyes closed.  
  
Lily smiled and walked over to him, he seems to be deep in sleep. He laid on his back, a leg curled up, the other one straight on the sofa. His left arm is on his stomach, while his right arm is behind his head. The mid-afternoon sunlight shone in and gave him a glow, Lily just starred at him.  
  
Who can be the lucky girl that opened up the lock to his heart? And where is she now?  
  
'She's right here.' Lily thought and kneeled down next to the sofa and looked at his sleeping face.  
  
Even in his sleep, he does not find peace. His face is still cold, and there's a frown on his face. Lily reached out and gently ran her hand over his frown, smoothing it out.  
  
'Who has the ability to make him frown like that? Is it.... Lia?' She thought to herself as the scene from when they first met entered her mind. He wasn't interested in anything, but looked up interested when hearing that name. Lia.... Lia... there're millions of Lia out there... which is the lucky one that he worries, cares about?  
  
She then looked at him closely, no matter who this Lia is, she will be able to defeat her, no one will take him away from her.  
  
Her eyes travelled from his feet upwards, his baggy blue pants, and the shirt that was almost as if made for him, showing off the well built upper body and arms. Her eyes surveyed his hands, no rings... he's not married... yet. She then looked at his hair, and trailed down to his lips. They're pressed up in a thin line, he's worrying about something... or someone... even in his sleep.  
  
Slowly, Lily moved closer to his head and looked at his lips, and soon, she slowly leaned down.  
  
Charlotte turned the corner upstairs, she looked down from the top of the stairs and saw this scene, she stopped and watched on.  
  
Lily bent down more and her lips pressed on his... this isn't her first kiss... heck, she isn't even a virgin anymore... but she's willing to make him her last man. She closed her eyes, imagining Kai kissing her back, hands on her body, touching her...  
  
Suddenly, Kai sighed softly and shifted a bit. Lily gasped and pulled back, eyes wide, is he awake? Kai just shifted around a bit, his frown returning to his face. Lily looked at him then sighed in relief, thank goodness he isn't awake, or she will definitely have a hard time explaining to him. Stretching, she stood up and looked at Kai once more before she titled her head and smiled.  
  
"Kai... you will be mine."  
  
With that, she turned and walked towards the stairs, suddenly, she stopped. Charlotte's cold eyes looked into hers, she met Charlotte's gaze unwavering.  
  
"Do you not know peeking is a bad habbit?" Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"And do you know 'attacking' another person is a bad habbit as well?" Charlotte looked at her.  
  
"What is it to you? He's not your boyfriend!"  
  
Charlotte looked past her at Kai, whom is still sleeping, she then turned her gaze back on Lily again. "Let's talk upstairs."  
  
With that, she turned and walked towards her room, Lily sighed and followed her into her room. Charlotte closed the door behind her and they looked at each other, Charlotte took in a deep breath and walked closer to Lily.  
  
"Lily.... do you know Cecilia Joseph?"  
  
Lily frowned and looked at her. "Yeah... she was a model... she's still famous now, but she retired about... 4 years ago, right?"   
  
Everyone knows about Cecilia, she retired from the star business about 4 years ago, the reason is because she has to take care of her family business and Hiura's family business. However, when she has time, she will make guest appearances here and there. Girls look up to her, wanting to be like her, modeling, to be successful.  
  
"Cecilia... Lia... is our friend, she is another member of Blood and Roses."   
  
Lily looked at Charlotte surprised, Lia... that name, the only name that Kai seemed to be interested in. "Her and Kai...."  
  
"Are engaged." Charlotte finished for her, at least she has some brains and worked it out.  
  
Lily looked at Charlotte, knowing that she's not joking, Lia... Cecilia... Kai's fiancee... no wonder Amara said that Kai already has a world famous model fiancee. She glanced down, thinking, letting the news sink in, after a while, she smirked and looked up.  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"In Japan... trying out for a wedding gown." Charlotte said calmly, hoping that'll give her some clue as to Kai and Cecilia are going to get married soon.  
  
Lily tilted her head and shrugged. "They are not married yet."  
  
"Kai won't like you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He will only look at Cecilia... so I suggest you give up right now."  
  
"Like I said, I will get him, no matter what the cost is. I don't really care if the other girl is Cecilia Joseph or the Queen of the World, I will still have him. I will fight to the end... if needed, I can pull off low and dirty tricks as well."  
  
Charlotte rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest looking at the younger girl, she can be so stubborn sometimes. Low and dirty tricks... Charlotte knows that she can pull them off.  
  
"I suggest..."  
  
"Oh shut it! I don't need your suggestions! I'm fine on my own. Keep an eye out for Ray, someday, he may leave you as well, after all, who can stand to be with you?"   
  
Charlotte's eyes widened in surprise as her mouth dropped, Lily just smirked and walked out of the room, leaving the door open. Charlotte turned and looked after her, breathing hard, what is her problem? She's trying to be nice and Lily just walks away without saying anything! That girl, her eyes fired up.  
  
"Lily Kon, I swear...." Charlotte started loudly.  
  
"What?" Ray asked walking in, looking at his fiancee confused, she looks as if she's going explode any second now. Charlotte pinned her death glare on Ray immediately, Ray smiled nervously and slowly walked towards her and closed the door behind him, in case she throws something out of the door and hit somebody on the head.  
  
"Ray Kon! Look at your stupid cousin! What is her problem?"  
  
"Charlotte... she came from a rich family, you know how those children are like, they are spoiled brats, and...." Suddenly, Ray breaked and looked at Charlotte's dark face.  
  
"Rich family... spoiled brats..." Ray took a step back, smiling nervously, Charlotte's eyes narrowed. "Ray Kon!"  
  
"Come on Charlotte.... you know I didn't mean you, I mean, you're nothing like that. You are one in a million!" Ray said with a smile, hoping to calm her down. He dare not to anger her when she is already pissed off.  
  
Charlotte took in a deep breath and looked at Ray seriously, "Ray... Lily, I just saw her kiss Kai."  
  
Ray's eyes widened immediately, he blinked and looked at her surprised. "Are you kidding me? And Kai let her?"  
  
Charlotte rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Duh! Do you think Lily would be alive right now if Kai was awake? He was asleep!"  
  
Ray nodded in understandment, but then frowned quickly. "Wait... are you saying that..."  
  
"Lily likes Kai, she said that no matter whom the other girl is, she will not give up."  
  
"Did you tell her that the other girl is Lia?"  
  
Charlotte sighed and looked away worriedly, "yeah... but she was unfazed by that. Seriously... that girl can be so stubborn sometimes, I try to be nice to her once! And she brushes me off like dirt! Ray... what if she really decides to 'fight' with Lia? You know Kai will probably chop her into pieces, but Lily isn't looking as if she's going to give up easily."  
  
Ray frowned and looked down. "She's just like that, she came from a rich family, so she's spoiled, she wants to get everything she likes, and that's why...."  
  
Charlotte looked up at him coldly, Ray's eyes twitched and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Charlotte.... you know...."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way!" Charlotte finished for him, Ray just looked around nervously.  
  
Charlotte slowly walked towards him, Ray backed away slowly, when she reached him, she just looked at him. Then she turned to his back and opened the room door.  
  
"Get out! I don't want to talk to you right now!"  
  
"But, Charlotte...."  
  
"Out!" With that, she shoved him out of the door and closed the door behind him.  
  
Outside the door, Ray steadied himself and was about to knock again, suddenly, the door opened. Ray smiled at her, Charlotte leaned on the half opened door and smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah... Ray dear, the wedding is extended to whenever I feel like seeing you again, which would probably be never!" Ray opened his mouth wanting to reply, Charlotte just moved out of the way and slammed the door in his face.  
  
Ray sighed unbelievably... rich girls these days! Then he heard another door opening, he looked and saw Amara's head sticking out of the room next to Charlotte's. Half of her hair is brushed but the other half is still pretty messy, she smiled at him, Ray smiled back.  
  
"Amara... you're not asleep yet?"  
  
Amara shook her head and looked at him with her smile on. "Ray... I heard you and Charlotte a minute ago."  
  
Ray raised his eyebrows and turned his body to face her directly. "And?"  
  
"And I just have one thing to give to you." Amara said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This!"  
  
With that, Amara threw her metal brush at him, Ray stepped aside immediately, almost getting hit on the head. He looked at Amara again, she just glarred at him.  
  
"You should be glad Naomi and Tyson are out right now, or else Naomi will let you know the taste of getting beat by someone whom owns a black belt in practically everything!" With that, she slammed the door shut as well.  
  
Ray let out a deep breath, girls these days.... man, he sure hope that Amara won't tell Naomi. He picked up Amara's brush and walked down stairs, maybe Kai is awake now.  
  
Second battle with Lily... Charlotte's the one lecturing her.... how did it turn out? Amara and Charlotte are both after Ray for what he said, not so good......  
  
[Streets]  
  
Naomi and Tyson walked around looking at the night life of these people, Tyson just tried out food after food, Naomi just walked after him and paid for him.  
  
"No wonder people likes Chinese food so much, they taste really good!" Tyson said happily, and threw the last empty box in the garbage and walked on.  
  
"It's a miracle that you didn't die because of fatness." Naomi stated coldly beside him, looking around.  
  
"Awwww, come on, you know you'll be very sad if I die." Tyson said with a smile, looking at his fiancee beside him, Naomi just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, so sad that I would arrange the funeral for you."  
  
"Seriously though... what's wrong with eating like me?" Tyson asked, looked around the street. Everyone's laughing and dancing, songs rang out from the beginning to the end. Adults are enjoying themselves, the small kids are watching other kids blade.  
  
"If I eat like you, I will never be able to fit into my cloths."   
  
Tyson blinked and looked down at her clothing, they're baggy beyond belief... he wonders how can she wear them. The other three don't even wear things like her... but that's where she's unique.  
  
"But... I want that, mommy...." A little girl's voice rang out, Tyson and Naomi looked beside them and saw a little pulling at her mother's sleeve, wanting to get something.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but mommy doesn't know how to beyblade, I can't get that fore you." The mother said apologitically.  
  
Naomi looked up at the big bear the girl's looking at, you have to be able to break 10 ballons in a row using a beyblade in order to get that big bear. Naomi and Tyson looked at each other, Tyson smiled and took out his Dragoon.  
  
"Let me do it, I'm the best at it!" Tyson said to the mother, she looked up at him thankfully.  
  
Naomi walked over and paid for him, Tyson launched him beyblade immediately, but didn't even get one of the ballons. His aiming was off by a mile, Tyson sweat dropped immediately, everyone around him was silent. He just stood there, looking at the ballons unbelievably.  
  
Naomi looked at him shocked, then shook her head and paid again. "I'll do it."  
  
She said, taking out her beyblade, and stood off to the side, aiming at one ballon. Soon, she launched and her beyblade went though the first ballon, breaking it. It then flew off to the second, third, a whold row of ballons. Finally, she finished, 10 ballons are on the ground, broken. The owner handed the bear to her, Naomi looked at Tyson, whom is looking at her with a smile.  
  
Naomi handed the bear to the little girl and walked off, Tyson waved and followed after her.  
  
"Naomi.... no wonder you're my fiancee! You're the best at that! You were so cool back then!" Tyson said with a big smile, Naomi just glanced at him.  
  
"I should talk to Kai soon."  
  
"What? Why?" Tyson blinked in confusion.  
  
"Kai isn't such a good captain, he should put more practice time in for you. Your aiming was off by a mile!" Naomi said and Tyson froze right on the spot, Naomi just glanced at him and kept on walking.  
  
Tyson stood there looking at her back view, more practice time? That means less eating time, less sleeping time, and less bothering Naomi time. Tyson's face fell immediately, as he quickly ran to catch up with Naomi.  
  
"Naomi, come on, don't be like this, I don't need any practice, it was just a slip up today!" Naomi continued on walking without a word. "Naomi, please! Naomi! Naomi! Naomi...."  
  
Tyson's voice rang out on the street, but his ice fiancee just walked on not even bothering with him....  
  
[Europe]  
  
Hiura looked around the silent room, everyone's busy doing whatever they are supposed to do, trying to locate Cecilia in different ways.  
  
'Lia... where are you? I know you haven't left Japan yet... but no one has seen you in Japan either.' Hiura thought as she waited for the information to get across to the other end.  
  
"Hiura!" Enrique's voice brought her back to reality, everyone in the room turned to look at him.  
  
"What's up?" Oliver asked, putting down his tea cup.  
  
"You said that Lia's supposed to be trying out for a wedding gown yesterday right?"  
  
Hiura nodded and looked at him, did someone else go with her?  
  
"Well... the problem is..." Enrique paused and looked around the room. "Lia never went to try out for that wedding gown yesterday....."  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 5

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[Europe]  
  
"Remember to tell...." Hiura started, and Enrique rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, remember to tell them immediately what happened. Hiura, you have said that 5 times for the past 2 minutes, we can remember it you know." He said with a laugh, Hiura just looked at him coldly.  
  
"If you don't want to see the death of yourself on the newspaper's front page tomorrow, I suggest you better go right now!"  
  
Enrique shivered and looked at her unbelievaly, "am I glad you weren't chosen to be my fiancee."  
  
"Naomi isn't any better, remember her shelf full of black belts?" Oliver stated with a smile, Enrique just glarred at him.  
  
"Get going!" Everyone turned to look at Hiura. "Now!"  
  
[China- Lunch Time]  
  
"I'll get it." Naomi offered as she stood up and walked over to the door, everyone's eyes followed her.  
  
She opened the door and was greeted by a large smile, dazzling in the sun. "Hiya, Naomi babe! Long no see, I missed ya!"  
  
With that, the guy jumped on her and placed a big kiss on her cheek, grunting, she pushed him off immediately. "Enrique!"  
  
The Blade Breakers stood up as Johnny walked into the room, he glarred at Amara quickly. "Don't come near me! Sit and have your lunch!"  
  
Amara whimpered and pouted at him, Naomi closed the door behind Enrique and walked in after them. "I believe you know each other."  
  
Enrique winked at her, "of course, dear fiancee of mine."  
  
Tyson's spoon dropped as he starred at them in shock, the rest of the Blade Breakers did the same, even Kai looked interested. Only Amara and Charlotte continued on eating like nothing's happening.  
  
"EX fiancee you mean!" Naomi said, glarring at Enrique, Tyson visibly calmed down, but still glarred at Enrique, whoes smile was gone from his face as Naomi's words rang out. Kai looked at them, then looked at Johnny and Amara, understanding what this is.  
  
"Ex fiancee... Naomi, weren't you...." Ray started.  
  
"Social status." Kai stated calmly, Lily put down her spoon and looked at him. "It was just for the social status, Voltare tried to set me up on many of those dates before." He said boredly.  
  
Amara nodded and smiled at them, then looked at Johnny. "And I was Johnny's ex-fiancee... whom got dumped by me later on."  
  
"I am NOT your fiance!" Johnny yelled immediately, Amara smiled at him and turned her head away.  
  
"I know, that's why I said I 'WAS'! Johnny... I know a few very good ear doctors, and very good English teachers as well, do you want me to contact them?"  
  
Johnny glarred at her, his eyes sending diggers at her, Tyson looked towards Naomi for help, it seems like Johnny is going to explode soon. Naomi just crossed her arms over her chest, watching, as if this is all just an old play.  
  
Amara then sighed and picked up little Alisa. "Alisa dear, let mommy tell you something." She then glanced at Johnny. "Guys like him are not to be treated nicely, when you grow up and meet one like him, you just kick him where it hurts and walk away, don't even bother with him."  
  
"Um... Amara, Alisa is kinda young for this." Max said, looking at his wife, whom just shook her head at him.  
  
"AMARA ZHAO! Why you litte..." Johnny started, then took in a deep breath and looked at Max. "Max, why did you marry her! Your life will be cut down into half of its length!"  
  
"Johnny... long time no see." Max said with a smile, delibratingly ignoring the question.  
  
"What.... are you guys doing here?" Charlotte asked as she looked up from her plate.  
  
Upon hearing that, Enrique and Johnny's face darkened in seriousness, they shared a look and Enrique looked at all of them, then stopped on Kai.  
  
"We're here about Cecilia."  
  
Everyone looked up, even Lily looked up at Enrique.  
  
"Why is everyone suddenly so interested in Lia these days?" Ray asked confused.  
  
"Kai.... Lia told you that she's in Japan for a wedding gown try out, right?" Kai nodded, and Johnny sighed. "The problem is that... she never went for her try out yesterday, and she didn't go today either."  
  
The room was suddenly very quiet, no one knew what to say, Lily smirked and looked at all of them. "This Cecilia girl must be lying to all of you then... she's probably meeting with a secret lover of hers... or maybe it should be lovers." She said.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at her with a frown, Naomi closed her eyes, holding back the anger within her, reminding herself that she's Ray's cousin, and that she should not practice any of her skills on her and chop her into pieces. "Lily Kon..." She started coldly, her eyes closed. "I suggest you shut up right now."  
  
Lily was about to say something, but Kai's death glare was pinned on her, she gulped nervously.  
  
"Unfortunately, we do not know where she is right now." Enrique finished.  
  
"Why are you guys looking for her?" Kai asked, standing up.  
  
"Hiura..." Enrique started, but was cut off by Johnny.  
  
"That witch said something about Lia's in danger, so she wanted us to check it out."  
  
That's when the Blood and Roses tensed up, Hiura is usually right about those things.... just what happened to Cecilia? Kai frowned and looked down, worried. Where can she be?  
  
In this tense situation, only Lily smiled within herself. Cecilia's not here... her plan of getting Kai for herself is getting easier and easier by the minute.....  
  
[Japan]  
  
"Where are we going?" Cecilia asked as she hurried to catch up with an excited Seith, whom is walking fast in front of her.  
  
"You'll know soon!" Seith replied, not looking back.  
  
Cecilia sighed, that's what he said 5 minutes ago. She just picked up her long skirt and followed him. Soon, they arrived at a garden of some sort in Voltare's mansion, Cecilia looked around the garden and gasped.  
  
There are tons of flowers and plants around, how is it that... someone like Voltare can keep such a beautiful place in his ugly home? Cecilia looked around surprised, but also wonderiously at the different types of flowers and plants. Seith looked at her profile and smiled.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Cecilia blinked, then nodded slowly. "Yeah... this garden... is beautiful. How can Voltare..."  
  
"It's not Voltare's garden." Seith interruped her, she looked up at him. "This garden is mine, I like flowers and plants, so that's why I kept this garden." He said with a smile, turning to look at her.  
  
Cecilia tilted her head and looked at him closely. "I have always wondered... just what is your relationship to Voltare?"  
  
"I'm his other son's son... my father was never the favorite of Voltare, so that's why most people don't even know about me. I live here... from time to time." He explained, Cecilia nodded, so he's Kai's cousin, that makes sense.  
  
A moment of silence past by, Cecilia took in a deep breath and turned to the flowers again. "Why are we here? Did you just wanted me to look at these flowers?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Seith then looked up and snapped his fingers, Cecilia followed his lead and looked up at the sky as well.  
  
Soon, helicopters appeared above them, making loud noises in the sky. Cecilia frowned as she put a hand on her hair to prevent them from falling into her face.  
  
"Cecilia... I heard that you're sick... Voltare told me." Seith began, Cecilia turned and looked at him. "I don't want anything to happen to you, so... I present you with tons and tons of 'lifes' from all over the world. Look!"  
  
Cecilia gave him a strange look before turning her head again, the helicopters spread down blue hyacinth everywhere in the garden, they blue hyacinth covered up all the grounds. Cecilia just starred at it amazed, he did all this just for her?  
  
"Cecilia... I believe you know that in the the language of flowers, blue hyacinth means life... I have brought to you millons of lifes, hoping that you can live 100 years old." He said with a smile, and looked down at her grateful face.  
  
"Seith... I don't know what to say." She then smiled and looked at him. "I'm sure with all of these lifes, I'll be able to live long enough to fulfill every one of my wishes. Thank you."  
  
She then turned back to the flying hyacinth again, and slowly walked into them, the hyacinth fell onto her hair, her shoulder, her face, gently. She's the white in a world of blue. Looking up, she stopped in the middle of all the helicopters, where the hyacinth comes down the most steady.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and spread out her arms. Slowly, she began to spin, spin, spin, and spin.....  
  
Seith watched as Cecilia span around in the falling hyacinth, like usual... she's in all white today. The blue hyacinth decorated her, she's an angel that came down from the heaven, a smile spread over his face as well.  
  
They just stayed there, she span, and he watched, enchanted. Suddenly, Cecilia turned to him and stopped, Seith looked at her surprised. She just looked at him calmly, he blinked and tilted his head, is something wrong?   
  
Just as he was about to ask her, suddenly, her eyes rolled back and her body swang back and forth gently. Then right before his eyes, she dropped onto the ground full of blue hyacinth and fainted.  
  
"Cecilia!"  
  
The blue hyacinth fell, he ran towards her, and kneeled down beside her limp body. Gingerly, he picked her up and turned her around in his arms, brushing away the hair on her face, he looked at her face closely.   
  
The first sign of Voltare's poison is working up already.  
  
The blue hyacinth floated down one after one, piece after piece... her life is also floating away day by day, second by second....  
  
[Later- Cecilia's Room]  
  
Cecilia moaned softly and turned her head away from the light, sighing, she blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light then slowly opened up her eyes. A pair of worried blue eyes entered her eyes first, she blinked again, focusing on Seith.  
  
"Cecilia... are you okay?" He asked worriedly, seeing her regain consciousness.  
  
Cecilia smiled softly, and tiredly. "I'm fine, sorry I scared you like that."  
  
Seith just shook his head, and held her left hand in his tightly, really looking scared. "It's okay... I just thought... thought that you left... left me for good."  
  
Cecilia's smile deepened, using her right hand, she patted his hand comfortingly, like a big sister. "Seith... it's okay, I'm still alive, you'll still see me everyday, weither you like it or not." She looked at him, he seemed to have relaxed a bit. "Now... can you please help me up?"  
  
Seith nodded, he bent forwards and slowly pulled her up, and she leaned against the head board of the bed. Cecilia placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat, that simple action actually tired her out. Voltare's poison must be working properly, she glanced down then looked at Seith again, whom is now sitting on her bed, next to her.  
  
"Cecilia.... your face looked really pale when you fainted back then... just what kind of a disease do you have? With the medical equipments now adays... they can even control some cancers. Tell me your problem, I'll see into it and get help as soon as possible."  
  
Cecilia smiled sadly and looked at her arm, "Seith... it's not a disease... it's a poison."  
  
Seith's eyes widened as he sat up taller and looked at her shocked. "Poison? Who... who would do such a thing to you?"  
  
Cecilia looked at him, appearantly, Voltare didn't mention the little meeting they had before he came back. She tilted her head and thought of an answer, "that person is... someone whom is lost in his path of life, whom is..... misguided by the darkness in his mind."  
  
Seith snorted and smirked. "You're saying that this isn't his fault."  
  
Cecilia smiled and shook her head, "I never said that."  
  
"You were saying that indirectly... why do you help him even after what he had done to you?" Seith looked at her, she just smiled at him, unable to hide away the sadness in her smile, suddenly, something came to him. "Cecilia... this 'he' that placed the poison in you... is he the guy that you're in love with?"  
  
Cecilia's eyes widened, she looked at him surprised, where did he get an answer like that?   
  
"No! Of course not! The person that placed the poison in me... is actually someone that I don't like very much." She said, an image of Voltare came into her mind, she mentally rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Then... does anyone know of this poison inside you?"   
  
"No... I'm not allowed to have any contact with the outside world, or should I say, I'm locked in here without a way out, or anything related with the outside world." She said softly, that was one of Voltare's rules that she has to follow.  
  
"Then... is there anyway that this can be cured? Whatever it takes, no matter how much the amount of money is, I'll get it for you." He said, panicking at the thought that she might die someday.  
  
Cecilia shook her head slowly, and brushed a stand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know of the cure... the only one that knows about the cure is the creator himself."  
  
Seith sighed defeated, she won't tell him whom the creator is... there's no hope for her. "Cecilia... how long do you have left?"  
  
"Three weeks." Came her soft reply.  
  
Another bomb just dropped on him, three weeks.... her life.... that's not possible. He looked at her, she's looking outside the window at the sky again, towards the direction of China. Who is in China that captured her heart?  
  
"Cecilia... what do you want to see the most right now? I'll bring it to you." He said, wanting her to fulfill everything she's ever wanted in these 3 weeks.  
  
Cecilia didn't look at him, she looked outside the window and slowly fingered her engagement ring. "See? I... I want to see... snow... pure, white snow." She said softly, she wants to forever remember that moment when Kai proposed to her, even after she dies.  
  
Seith looked at the sunny sun outside, it's in the middle of July... there isn't possibly any snow around Japan, where can he get snow?  
  
[China- Amara's Room]  
  
Max walked into their room, the first thing that he noticed was the unusual silence in the room. The baby's not making any sound today, even Amara's painting something quietly... to quiet, not good.  
  
He closed the door behind him, and walked over to Amara, she just glanced up at him, but didn't say anything. Her whole body, covered by the huge painting.  
  
He walked around and stood besides her, looking at the painting. It's Cecilia... Amara's painting Cecilia.  
  
In her paiting, Cecilia's sitting in a garden, fields of flowers surrounds her, all sort of colors. She's leaning back on a weeping willow, a book in her lap, 'Romeo and Juliet'. She has a hand on her hair, preventing it from flying too wildly, while the other one is on the last page of the book, she's looking into the distance, a ghostly smile on her face. There're red primroses gently flying down at her, covering up the whole place... but... nothing, nothing in the picture can cover up the sadness on her face.  
  
A sad painting..... Amara Zhao's first sad painting in yeras....  
  
Max caught her right hand, and turned her around to face him. Then, suddenly, he noticed the tears in her eyes, the tear trails on her cheeks, her rarely sad and serious face. He looked at her worried, not knowing what to do. Sighing, he pulled her into him, hugging her close to him. She dropped her paint brush and hugged him back, no more tears, but her body trembled.  
  
"Amara..."  
  
"Max, Cecilia is going to be okay, right?" She asked quietly, he just hugged her, not knowing what to say. Truth is... no one knows where Cecilia is right now. "Tell me! She's going to be all right! Max, tell me!" She yelled out the last few words, but her yell was muffled by his chest, Alisa just turned a bit on their bed.  
  
"Amara... truth is... I don't know where Cecilia is right now, but I'm sure that... someone as kind as her... she'll be fine. She's strong, she'll be strong, she'll pull through everything. Stop worrying, it's okay." He said, not making much sense.  
  
Amara sighed and after a minute, she pulled away from him slightly and looked at her painting. "Max... did you know that the red primrose was my favorite flower.... before?"  
  
Max followed her gaze and nodded, "yeah, I do. I remember... I wanted to give you a bunch of them before, but you strictly told me not to, I have always wondered why."  
  
Amara glanced down, then looked at him. "Max... before I met you, my paintings were full of sadness. Before, the only flowers that I accepted was red primroses, but after I met you, everything changed. After I met you, my life became colourful again, you gave me happiness and brought my soul back, I no longer need to do sorrowful paintings anymore. The reason why I didn't want you to give me any red primroses was because of the meaning behind them."  
  
Max blinked and looked at her face, there's a meaning behind it? "What is it?"  
  
"In the language of flowers.... red primroses mean sorrow, I didn't want that sorrow I felt come back to me, so I forbid anything that have to do with them, but now..." She looked at her painting and sighed. "I think... I might want to change that, after many years... today is the one day that I truly felt sorrow and sadness. Us five, we're not blood sisters... but we're sisters at heart, we love each other deeply. Cecilia... she's like our old sister, our mother... how can I let her go?"  
  
Max looked at her, knowing that this is hard on her, and on everyone else. Even though he's not showing it, but... he's worried about her as well. Charlotte and Naomi aren't doing much better either.  
  
Charlotte had been signing wrong names and just basically losing everything in her work room, her business is not going well today. Ray checked in on her, she just sat there with a pen in her hand, there's nothing in front of her, but she's still moving her pen as if signing something.   
  
Naomi sat in her car, gripping the steering wheel, as if going somewhere, but with nowhere to go. Tyson sat beside her all day long, even forgetting about dinner, Naomi eventually came around, however, her cell phone was in trouble. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Cecilia's number again and again, again and again, every time, she got her voice mail, every time she'll leave something in her voice mail. Again and again, again and again, again and again.......  
  
Max placed his hands on her face and turned it back to him, he brushed away her tear trails and looked down at her. "Amara... I promise, Cecilia will be fine. When she knows how worried all of you are, she'll know that everyone loves her and cares about her, she'll be fine."  
  
Amara looked at him, trusting in his words, Cecilia will be fine. She's never let them down before, and she's not going to let them down ever, she'll be fine! She will be fine!  
  
Leaning up, she locked her arms around his neck and pulled his head down. She closed her eyes as their lips touched and joint in a kiss.  
  
Beside them, the red primroses continued to fall in the painting.....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	8. Chapter 6

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[China- Forest]  
  
Kai looked up at the girl in front of him, whom is pretending to be blading. Lily had dragged him all the way out here today, wanting him to help her improve her beyblading skills. He's confused, she's Ray's cousin, so if anything does happen, she should go to him, right? It's not like Ray doesn't know how to beyblade.  
  
Lily smiled and glanced at Kai, whom is sitting on the ground, looking at her, as usual, cold as an ice. Her smile deepened, she'll make this ice melt for her. She closed her eyes, an idea forming in her mind, he isn't sitting too far away.  
  
Kai watched as she closed her eyes, she's not even looking at her beyblade, how can she concentrate. Just as he was about to call it a day, she suddenly picked up her beyblade and turned to him with an apologitic smile.  
  
"Sorry Kai, I got off track thinking about something, that wasn't a good one. Let me do another one." She said and then prepared to launch.  
  
Kai looked at her coldly, perhaps she does know a thing or two about blading, seeing that she realized that she wasn't focusing on anything. He watched as she took a few steps back, and took in a deep breath. She opened her eyes and suddenly broke into a run, while shooting out her beyblade, he watched on, that's the technic that Tyson used on him when they first met.   
  
Suddenly, his eyes widened, what is this? Her body began to tilt... tilting... towards him.   
  
Lily launched her beyblade, but she knew her body was flying. She closed her eyes and landed, right on Kai. Perfect, she should praise her math teacher sometimes.  
  
Kai grunted as she fell against him, catching him off guard. Just like that, he fell backwards, lying on the ground, with Lily on top of him. Both of them failed to notice the figure that slipped behind the trees to stay under cover.  
  
After a while, Lily moaned and opened her eyes, she looked up and starred straight into Kai's cold brown eyes, she pretended to have been surprised and gasped a little. Kai just looked at her, no wonder Amara said she can't be a model, she weighs too much. Comparing to Cecilia, she feels like an over grown pig, he moaned under the weight. Cecilia wasn't half of this heavy, when she laid on him, she felt like a feather... light... and small.   
  
Kai looked at her, waiting for her to get off, holding back his annoyance because of Ray... because she's Ray's little cousin, he can't do anything to her.  
  
Lily looked at him, waiting for him to say something, he didn't, so she just starred at him. She looked into his eyes, she can't read anything from them, but the knitted brows indicated that he's angry and worried at the same time.  
  
Ever since yesterday, when Johnny and Enrique came and told them the news about Cecilia, no one's the same anymore. The house is so quiet, so lifeless, the Blood and Roses suddenly looks as if they have lost their souls or something. Kai looks calm and composed on the front, but late in the night, she had heard him sigh again and again. She knows that he didn't go to sleep for the entire night, he tossed and turned, then he went out onto the balcony and just stayed there for the whole night.  
  
Kai frowned deeper, she isn't making any move to get up, Kai sighed softly and took in a deep breath. "Are you okay?"  
  
Lily was snapped back into reality at the sound of his voice, then she winced and frowned as well. "I... think... I sprained my ankle." She said softly, pretending to be in pain.  
  
Kai glanced at her and then glanced down at her ankle, he can't see anything from where he's lying. His eyes wondered back to Lily's face again, wondering just how much truth is there to her words.  
  
"Don't move, I'll get up." With that, Kai slowly began to move himself out from underneath her, but suddenly, her arms wrapped around his waist and held him in place. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her, "what?" He asked coldly.  
  
She knows that the spraining ankle method is a really stupid one to use... but, she's willing to try anyways. Tightening her hold on his waist, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Kai's eyes widened in shock, with one push, she flipped back and stumbled back, falling on her back. Using two hands, Kai pushed himself up from the ground and looked at her coldly.   
  
Lily gasped as she fell onto the ground and then looked up at Kai, his cold eyes. With a smile on her lips, she brushed her hair back and stood up as well, facing him squarely, standing straight and tall. A flicker of surprise flahsed through Kai's cold eyes.  
  
"Your ankle...."  
  
"There's something called lies." Lily said with a proud smile.  
  
Kai crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her, "just what do you want?"  
  
Lily's smile deepened as she titled her head and looked at him through narrowed eyes. "You know what I want.... I just got it, but... I'd like it to be longer."  
  
She said and reached up her hands to touch his face, he didn't even blink and just grabbed onto her hands using his own, his grip is rock solid. Lily raised an eyebrow, and with that, she just leaned into him, and laid her head on his chest. Kai attempted to move back, but Lily pulled him back. This time, she's holding onto his hands.  
  
"Now... Kai, what do you say about a longer time period?" She asked and looked up at his lips again, they pressed into a thin line immediately, Lily sighed. "Fine, maybe later. Kai... that was my first kiss, how are you going to repay me?"  
  
Kai didn't say anything, he just looked away bored, this is old. He had many girls doing these sorts of things to him, he shouldn't have listened to her and came out here with her.  
  
"Kai... I know that you're engaged to that Cecilia." Lily began, she felt Kai's body tense up at the mention of her name, Kai finally returned his gaze to her. Lily mentally smiled bitterly, why is it that only things concerning Cecilia can get his attention?  
  
"What's so good about her anyways? Why do you want to get engaged with her anyways?" She asked and wrapped her hands around his neck, Kai's hands dropped to his sides and waited for her to continue. "Why do you want to marry her?"  
  
"She'll be a perfect wife and mother."   
  
Lily smiled and looked into eyes, "so.... does that mean that you actually don't love her?"  
  
Kai went rigid and then turned his head away, not looking at her. "That's none of your business."  
  
"You don't love her, do you?" Not waiting for him to reply, she continued on. "Since you don't love her, and she's gone right now, why not looking beside you? I'm always here." She suggested.  
  
Kai didn't say anything, he just raised up his hands and started to pull away her hands that are wrapped around his neck, Lily sighed and held on tighter.  
  
"Let go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Kai turned back to her, his eyes angry, Lily just kept her smile. "Look at me Kai, I can give you everything you want. I'm pretty, I'm going to be a model... just like her. My figure is definitely the best in the world, I'm perfect for you."  
  
Kai looked at her, considering if he should pick her up and throw her into the river, her? Model? Those words don't belong in the same sentence, his eyes hardened, he pulled her hands away from his neck firmly and dropped them.  
  
"Kai, why do you have to be this hard to get through? Listen to me, that Cecilia is probably somewhere, busy in bed with some other guy, so...."  
  
"Quiet!" Kai's voice rang out, louder than normal.  
  
Lily looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Kai turned to her, his eyes hard and his face harsh, his eyes narrowed and looked at her dangerously.  
  
"Say anything more about her, I promise you that you won't live to see your 19th birthday." With that, he walked past her and walked away, disappearing into the forest.  
  
Lily just stood there, after he had left, she still starred at where he was. A slow smile crept onto her face, soon, she heard some sounds behind her, Kai's back again?  
  
Lily fixed her hair, thinking that it's Kai, turning around, she gasped, surprised. She was greeted with icy honey brown eyes, purple hair danced in the wind, it's Naomi, she looked at Lily icily before taking a few steps towards her.  
  
"Naomi... what can I do for you?" Lily asked with a smile, knowing that she must have been watching for a long time now.  
  
Naomi raised her head and crossed her arms in front of chest, looking at her emotionlessly. "Kai loves Lia, I suggest you give up right now."  
  
Lily snorted and flipped her hair back, then rolled her eyes. "Oh please, that's what you think. Kai never confessed to me that he loves her... I believe him, and I believe that he's just using her. Like he said, she can be a perfect mother and wife... but there's no love there."  
  
Naomi just looked at her, not saying anything, Lily looked at her from head to toe. Naomi's a little taller than herself, her long hair down to her thighs giving her a mysterious surrounding, her honey brown eyes rarely lets out any emotions at all. Her cloths are usually baggy, and she doesn't really behave like a normal girl, she's more into motorcycles and race cars.  
  
"Seriously... Naomi, maybe you should consider to wear something more revealing. I can't even see your figure behind all those baggy cloths... maybe you're flat as a door. I always wondered why someone like Tyson would go for someone like you, cold as ice, dumb as a wood, and most importantly, figureless!"   
  
Naomi's eyes fired up, but she didn't do anything, except to look at her seriously. "Lily, I don't care if you really love Kai or not, I suggest you give up right now."  
  
"You know... you talk exactly like Charlotte, that's what she said earilier." She then nodded and took in a deep breath. "I know, I know, you guys are doing this for your good friend, Cecilia. Well... let me tell you something, that you should be very clear about. Someone like Cecilia... with all her money and fame, she won't just settle down on one guy in her entire lifetime. She probably has lots of men all around the world waiting for her, Kai may be her husband in the future, but there'll always be men at her back, she's probably fooling around with them right now. She's that kind of girl that's fit to be a perfect slut, and...."  
  
Suddenly, Lily stopped when Naomi's hand came in contact with her face, she slapped her... really hard. Lily looked at Naomi surprised and held onto her cheek, Naomi looks dangerous. "Why are you so mad? I'm no talking about you!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Listen, I don't care how you talk about me, you dare to talk that way about any of my friends, I will complete Kai's warning for him." Naomi said and took in a deep breath to calm her down. Red finger marks appeared on Lily's face, that should have taught her the lesson, with that, Naomi walked past her and went deeper into the forest.  
  
Third encounter with Lily from a Blood and Roses, how did it turn out? Naomi finally did what Amara and Charlotte wanted to do a long time ago, slap that girl......  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	9. Chapter 7

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[Europe]  
  
"Have fun with Robert and Oliver." Hiura said sarcasticly and put something into her bag.  
  
Kazuya rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair and continued to watch his wife pack up for China, "sure I will."  
  
Hiura just cracked a small smile and looked around the room, "Kazuya... if you guys locate where Lia is, get her out first, and come straight to China. If that does happen, call me after you have saved her, then we'll talk about what we should do to the other people."  
  
"Of course, have fun in China."  
  
"Hopefully... I'm sure that the others are going crazy right now, and Kai might have even disappeared to somewhere. I just hope I can keep everything under control when I get there... you guys keep up your search for Lia." She then turned to face him seriously. "You know my passwords for my private sites, right?"  
  
Kazuya nodded, and tilted his head to look at his wife. She's still the same, hasn't changed at all, she doesn't listen to him often, unless he brings out the word 'sensei'. Her hair is now in a shade of dark blue, and her bangs are black.  
  
Hiura looked around the bathroom, then suddenly, something caught her eyes. She walked over and picked it up, returning to the bedroom with it, she put it in her bag as well. Kazuya caught the sight of that and looked at her funnily.  
  
"Hair dye? What are you going to do with Kai?" He asked funnily, Hiura just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing... I'm not planning on doing anything... it's just for emergencies... in case anything happens."   
  
Kazuya nodded and stood up to walk towards her, Hiura zipped up her bag and put a lock on it. She pulled it off the bed and then looked up at Kazuya, whom is standing in front of her.  
  
He reached out and brushed away the hair on her face, he smiled and looked at her through serious eyes. "Be careful." Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"I will." He pulled away and gave her a final smile, Hiura just nodded and walked past him out of the room, Kazuya watched after her.  
  
[China]  
  
"Still voice mail." Naomi sighed and slammed down the phone, Charlotte glanced up at her and then looked back to her computer screen again.  
  
"Well... she hasn't left Japan, so she's still in Japan... but where can she be?" Charlotte said thoughtfully and leaned onto her hand.  
  
"Can she be in her mansion in Japan?" Tyson asked.  
  
The three girls rolled their eyes at him in annoyance and bored.  
  
"Don't you think we tried that already?" Amara said first and looked back to her computer screen as well. "Still nothing... I have check the streets for at least a million times already, she's no where to be seen."  
  
"In that case... let's pretend that you didn't miss her, that means she must be in locked up into a place, that's the only way why she wouldn't come out." Ray said thoughtfully.  
  
"True... there's a 50% chance of that." Max nodded and looked back at the screen as well.  
  
"Japan... wait... Naomi, call Vic." Amara said and turned to Naomi, Vic is supposed to be in Japan right now, for a business deal.  
  
Naomi picked up the phone and waited until the other end picked up.  
  
"What? I'm busy!" Came Vic's annoyed voice, Naomi smirked.  
  
"Vic, nice to see you too."  
  
"Naomi?" Vic asked surprised.  
  
"Yep. Vic, we need to ask you a question."   
  
"Yeah?" He asked lazily.  
  
"Have you seen Lia for the past half month or so?" She asked and everyone focused on her, waiting for his reply. Naomi frowned and then nodded, "okay.. thanks, bye."  
  
With that, she slowly hung up the phone and looked at them sadly then shook her head. "He haven't seen her since her birthday in April... he said that he'll check around in Japan as well."  
  
The others nodded and looked down, Max looked on thoughtfully. "Um... who's in Japan that would actually want Lia?"  
  
Naomi looked at him, then suddenly a face appeared in her mind, she frowned a bit. Lifting up her hand, she looked at her watch, Enrique and Johnny should be back in England right now.  
  
[Night- Garden]  
  
Lily walked closer to Kai quietly, he's just standing in front of the pond and looking at it. Upon hearing noise, Kai turned and looked at her coldly. Then, picking up his feet, he began to walk past her.  
  
"Kai, wait."  
  
He stopped and looked at her, Lily just swallowed back something and looked at him sadly. "Kai... don't worry, I'm not going to force you to do anything. I just want to talk to you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kai... do you guys have any news on Cecilia?" Kai looked at her then shook his head softly, Lily nodded and looked down. "Kai... do you think that... she's never going to return again?"  
  
Kai was stunned, he took a step back and took in a deep breath, worry appeared in his eyes, unprotected. "No, she will not leave me without saying goodbye."  
  
"You really believe her, huh?" She asked and looked up, Kai was surprised to find tears in her eyes. "Kai... why won't you look at me?"  
  
"You want to hear the truth or the lie?" He asked back.  
  
Lily smiled and then tilted her head. "Tell me the lie and then the truth."  
  
"The lie is... I have too much things on my mind, I'm sorry." Lily's smile faded away, waiting for the truth. "And the truth is... you're not her."  
  
Lily smiled bitterly, she's not her... she'll never be her, Lily and Cecila... such a giant hole between them, neither of them will be able to jump over that hole.  
  
"Kai... have you ever thought that... she may never come back again? What would you do then?"  
  
Kai glanced down and then turned his back to her view, "I'll always wait for her." With that, he walked into the house.  
  
Lily looked at his backview, slowly, she reached up and touched her cheek, it's wet. She blinked, realizing that it's tears... Cecilia Joseph... she will be better than her, she will have Kai.  
  
With that thought in mind, taking in a deep breath, she picked up her foot and walked into the house as well.  
  
After they're both gone, a figure stood up on the roof, her icy blue eyes saw the whole thing. Looking down, she looked at Charlotte's mansion, then frowned. Maybe she should say her greetings to them later, right now, she has something else that she needs to take care of.  
  
Jumping down, she searched through her bag and found that bottle of hair dye....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	10. Chapter 8

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[China]  
  
"Do you know what time it is over here?" Robert's unhappy voice rang through.  
  
Naomi laughed softly and sat down in her race car, gripping onto her cell phone. "No."  
  
After a second, she heard Robert mutter something under his breath, Naomi's smile deepend, probably something that she doesn't want to hear. Then, she heard a frustrated sigh and shuffling sound, finally, Robert spoke up again.  
  
"Fine.. Miss Naomi Sundin, how may I help you?" Robert said sarcasticly.  
  
"Did Johnny and Enrique arrive back safely? Do you have any new info on Lia?"  
  
"Yeah, they came back as good as new, Johnny was just glad to get home and away from Amara. Lia? Well... she's still somewhere Japan." Robert said tiredly, it has been around two weeks, they still don't have any words on Cecilia. They're ready to give up any time now, but can't do that, after all, they have to find her. Either dead or alive....  
  
"We have been looking at the streets of Japan day and night, but she hasn't appeared in anyone of them. We think that someone might have locked her up or something."  
  
"You mean... someone might have kidnapped her?" Robert asked tightly. "You know... that could be possible."  
  
"Yeah.... and I have someone in mind for you... it's a risk and a stupid idea, but you can try it if you're really bored."  
  
This time, Robert chuckled. "Yeah?"  
  
"Check Voltare." Naomi said coldly.  
  
"Voltare? Kai's grandfather?" Robert asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah... somehow, I have a feeling that he's up to no good. You decide weither you want to check him out or not."  
  
"I'll keep him in mind... it'll actually be pretty easy to check up on him."  
  
"Oh yeah? How so?" Naomi asked as she took out her keys.  
  
"Seith Hiwatari... another grandson of Voltare's, he is my friend, a junior from my universtiy. I'll just call him up and hear what he has to say." Robert said, sounding confident.  
  
"Seith Hiwatari... Kai's cousin?" Naomi asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, he is."  
  
"Um... interesting. Well... I just wanted to tell you that, you can go back to sleep now. Bye."  
  
"Later."  
  
With that, she hung up the phone and started the engine, 'Lia... what is she doing right now?' The garage door opened and her car flew out.  
  
[Japan]  
  
Cecilia sighed as she pushed herself upwards on the bed, sitting up, and then looked outside at the setting sun. She took in long and deep breathes, her strength is slipping away, she's getting weaker and weaker. She doesn't even have the energy to go shopping anymore, her legs feel weak and she feels tired most of the time. She placed a hand on her chest, her heart beat is slower than before, Voltare's poison must be working.  
  
"Cecilia." Seith's voice rang out, she turned her head and looked at the door, it opened up and Seith walked in with a bright smile, but looking very tired and crampled. She smiled back at him and tilted her head.  
  
"Seith... what's wrong with you? You look like you haven't slept in days." She said softly as he came over to sit by her on the bed.  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it. How are you doing?" He asked worriedly, she's getting worse and worse everyday. Since that blue hyacinth incident, she hasn't been able to get out of bed much. She would walk around maybe for a few hours and then she would feel dizzy and faint, with no choice left, he ordered a wheel chair for her.  
  
He looked at her closely, she's paler and thinner than the first time that he had met her, her eyes are dimmed with sadness and a tired aura surrounded her. Her smile is always sad and tired, she doesn't talk that much now, for it drains too much energy. The diamond ring looks so heavy on her slender hand.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She then looked at him worriedly, "you should go get some rest, you don't look so good. I'm fine, you can check in on me later, any time you want. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Seith just swallowed something back, he felt tears raising up, he blinked them back and looked her sadly. "The poison is working, huh?"  
  
Cecilia just nodded, "yeah... must be. Two more weeks... Seith, I don't know when I won't see you anymore, but I just like to say 'thank you'. Thanks a lot for taking care of me these days, and thanks for always being beside me and making me smile." She said sincerely, and smiled at him.  
  
Seith looked at her, he can feel his tears coming down soon, she's going away... she already said her 'last words' to him. This is Cecilia, no matter where she is, or what state she's in, she's always thinking about other people first, and always making them feel good about themselves. He looked at her kind eyes, he has to tell her.  
  
"Cecilia, I love you."  
  
He then leaned down and put his head on her shoulder, she just sat there, she didn't say anything, the silence is already the answer for him. Cecilia just sighed and let him stay on her shoulders, soon, she felt something cold touch her shoulders. She looked down at his head quickly, it felt like tear.  
  
With a deep breath, he sat up and turned his head away, Cecilia was about to say something, but he just brought up his hands and wiped away his tears, not wanting her to see them. Cecilia saw his actions, sitting beside him, Seith then turned to her with a bright smile.  
  
"You said you wanted to see snow, right?" He changed the topic, Cecilia looked at him for a few more seconds then decided to let the other subject drop as well.  
  
"Yeah... that was just a wish, it's in the middle of July, you can't find snow anywhere in Japan. Don't take that seriously." She said with a shake of her head, but Seith only smiled proudly.  
  
"Middle of July in Japan... that's true, but not everywhere around the world is experiencing hot heat waves right now." Seith said and she looked confused. "At least Antarctica is experiencing winter right now."  
  
Cecilia smiled and shook her head again, laughter danced in her eyes. "Seith... I can't go to Antarctica, and I don't want to go either."  
  
"Who said you have to go to Antarctica? I brought a corner of Antarctica to you."   
  
Cecilia looked at him and frowned, just what is he up to? Seith stood up and opened up the French door to the balcony, soon a helicopter appeared. Seith said something to pilot and the helicopter lowered down a glass case filled with... ice and snow! It's clear all the way, so it's just like having snow on her balcony. She looked at it surprised and sat up straighter on her bed, the helicopter left and Seith turned to her again.  
  
"See... snow!"  
  
Cecilia just sat there, breathing hard, he... did it, he actually brought snow to her. Seith walked to the glass case and patted it softly. "It's clear glass, so you'll always be able to see the snow. Inside the glass case, the temperature is about.... minus 30 degrees, freezing cold. I designed this case all by myself, genius, huh?" He said proudly and looked at her.  
  
Cecilia looked at the case then looked back at Seith, then looked back down at the pure, white snow. It's nothing but whiteness, he really did bring snow to her. "Seith... I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything... um, do you want to hold the snow in your hands?" Cecilia looked at him and nodded softly, pulling down her bed sheet and wrapped it around her waist instead of her chest. Her white nightgown still looks elegant, like its owner.  
  
Seith smiled and bent down in front of the case, slowly he made a snowball and then shut the case. Walking back quickly, he handed the newly made snow ball into Cecilia's hands. She held it gingerly, and looked at the sun light beaming off it. Her hands were close to her chest as she just looked at the snow and felt it, she remembered the day when Kai proposed to her.  
  
Slowly, under the extreme heat from outside, the snow melted and wetted a large area of Cecilia's nightgown, Seith looked around for a towel immediately. "Wait, I'll get towel."  
  
Cecilia grabbed his arm, and pulled him back down, she shook her head and he just looked at her. She slowly placed her hands on the wet spot and pressed it against her body closely, the coldness from the cloth made her shiver slightly.  
  
She remembered when her cold hands were pressed up against Kai's warm chest, his warm body heat warmed up her hands, she felt love and warmth then. Now... the only thing she can feel is the coldness pressed up against her skin, and the warmth that Kai had left in her heart.  
  
[Later]  
  
Seith gently closed the door behind him, Cecilia's asleep again, she's been doing that a lot lately, it's all because of the poison. He took in a deep breath and began to walk down the hall way.  
  
He rather her healthy and happy, he rather her be proud about her fiance and show him off to him, he rather her be married and have kids, he rather her many things, just as long as she isn't dying, then everything's fine with him.  
  
She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, almost... as if she's already dead. He shook his head at that word, she's not going to die, he will find a cure for her.  
  
"How is she?" A cold voice rang out, Seith paused and looked beside him, it's Voltare's study room.   
  
"Miss Cecilia is asleep again, young master Seith was just there with her." A man said and bowed.  
  
Cecilia? Seith frowned and quickly pressed up against the wall beside the door and listened on.  
  
"Master Voltare, the poison is working perfectly." The suited man continued on.  
  
"Of couse, look who created it." Voltare's laughter rang out.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Seith's eyes widened, Voltare... he's the one that placed the poison within her, he's the murderer. Slowly, he pushed himself away from the wall and walked numbly to his room upstairs, missing the rest of their conversation.  
  
He walked up like a zombie... Voltare, his grandfather, the killer, he used his own hands to slowly kill Cecilia... why? Why is he doing this? He pushed open his door and shut it behind him, with a grunt, he threw himself onto the bed and sighed.  
  
'I must get her out of here, but I can't do it alone, I need backups.' He laid on his bed and thought about getting help from whom, it has to be someone she knows as well. But... who does she know that he knows as well?  
  
He picked up his cell phone and scrolled down the names one by one, they're mostly girls, and guys from his school, surely she can't know any of them. Wait... Cecilia, Cecilia Joseph, she's a successor at her family business, she's in charge of her family business... that must mean that she comes in contact with business men. Business... who is in charge of their family businesses other than her right now?  
  
Seith frowned and gripped onto his cell phone harder, suddenly, his eyes brightened, his seniors! The Majestics! Surely, they have to know each other!  
  
[China- Night]  
  
"Miss! Miss!" Everyone looked up as Charlotte's housekeeper ran down the stairs, almost colliding with Amara, whom is going up the stairs. "Sorry, Miss Amara."  
  
Amara gave him a strange look and then walked up the stairs again, going to check up on Alisa. The housekeeper bowed after her and then ran down the stairs to bow in front of Charlotte.  
  
"What is it?" Charlotte asked strangely and stood up.  
  
"Miss, Miss... Cecilia... she's here." He said, out of breath.  
  
Lily looked up alerted, wait, isn't she dying somewhere? Kai stood up immediately, and looked at the housekeeper though surprised and doubtful eyes.   
  
"Are you sure it's Cecilia?" Naomi asked carefully and stood up.  
  
"Well, Miss Naomi, she certainly looks a lot like Miss Cecilia."  
  
That was at least a sign for Kai, he walked past him and towards the door quickly, the others followed him.  
  
The housekeeper opened the door, and a person walked in. She's wearing black high heels, an overly large white dress that covered up everything from her neck to her ankle. She has icy blue eyes that surveyed the room, and her silver hair is tied up.  
  
Charlotte looked at her surprised, is she really Cecilia? Why... does she look... so... normal? And so cold?  
  
Naomi frowned immediately at the dress... so... unlike Cecilia... not her style at all, what is wrong with her?  
  
'Cecilia' looked up and and walked to Kai slowly, Kai just looked at her, something's not right. 'Cecilia' got closer and closer, she stopped in front of Kai and wrapped her arms around him then leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Kai, I missed you."  
  
Kai flinched at her touch, then looked down into her eyes. His eyes grew large, she has icy blue eyes, she's... Hiura!  
  
"H...."  
  
"Hi, Kai! Nice to see you again as well!" Hiura said immediately and cut him off, giving him a look, telling him to be quiet. Kai quieted down, and looked at her strangely. She just smiled, and hugged him sideways and then looked up at Charlotte and Naomi, with her arms still wrapped around Kai.  
  
"You guys, long time no see."   
  
Charlotte and Naomi looked at her closely and noticed her eye color as well, they shook their heads unbelievably, what is she up to now? Without saying anything, they just nodded at Hiura.  
  
The rest of the Blade Breakers looked at her curiously, she doesn't feel like Cecilia. Hiura smiled at them then turned to Lily and glarred at her coldly. "I haven't seen you before, nice to meet you. My name is Cecilia Joseph... soon to be Cecilia Hiwatari." She said with a cold smirk.  
  
Lily shuddered a bit under her gaze, this is the famous Cecilia? How come she's so different from all those shows and interviews on T.V.? Cecilia looked so much kinder and much more easier to approach than her, is she Cecilia? Lily opened her mouth to reply, but someone else cut her off.  
  
"Hiura! What are you doing here?" Amara's surprised voice rang out and everyone froze, Hiura turned upstairs immediately and saw Amara standing there looking at her with wide eyes, she winced mentally... busted.....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	11. Chapter 9

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
"Hiura! What are you doing here?" Amara's surprised voice rang out and everyone froze, Hiura turned upstairs immediately and saw Amara standing there looking at her with wide eyes, she winced mentally... busted.....  
  
Lily frowned immediately and looked up at Amara, then back to Hiura, she looked on, confused. Amara looked down at the frozen people, alert went off in her head. "Um... did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Amara Zhao! You are such a...." Hiura started tightly and let go of Kai, Amara blinked and walked down towards them.  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
"Wait.... you're not Cecilia?" Lily asked slowly, everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Duh! Cecilia's not as 'cold' as her!" Amara said immediately, Hiura just took in a deep breath and considered weither she should knock Amara dead or not.  
  
"Then... why did you say you were Cecilia?" Lily said and turned to Hiura, Amara turned to her as well.  
  
"You were... pretending to be Lia again?" She asked surprised, Hiura glarred at her and then pulled down her hair.  
  
"What do you think? You think Kai would let me hold him when I'm not Cecilia? I would have been dead a long time ago!" She said and dropped her bag onto the ground.  
  
Lily smirked and crossed her arms, "I don't know whom this Cecilia is... but if she's anything like all of you, then she's nothing more than a liar. Low." She commented.  
  
Hiura paused and then looked into her eyes, her whold body gave off a dangerous vibe, Lily took a step back unconsciously. "Girl, I don't care who you're the cousin of... say anything else, I'll chop you into pieces and I'm not joking about it."  
  
Lily swallowed nervously and Hiura snorted, then she started to take off the long white dress, "seriously.... how are you guys doing now?"  
  
"Same old, same old." Charlotte said, Kai walked past them and sat on the sofa.  
  
Hiura stripped down the dress, showing her usual clothing, black all lover. The sword hung on her waist, looking dangerous.   
  
"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in England with the Majestics trying to locate Lia?" Tyson asked and looked at her, leaning back onto the wall.  
  
"I came here, because I was worried that all of you might decide to go crazy." Amara rolled her eyes at that.  
  
"Thanks so much for worrying about us Hiura." She said dryly and went up stairs again. "Oh yeah, do you want to see my baby?"  
  
Hiura looked at her then smirked, "if she is as retarded as you, then no."  
  
Amara sent her a glare immediately, but walked up anyways. Hiura walked over and sat on the sofa as well, runing a hand through her hair, "I'm going to dye it back tomorrow, I don't like this hair."  
  
"Wait! Who are you?" Lily's high-pitched voice cut through the air, Hiura turned to her.  
  
"I'm Hiura, the last member of the Blood and Roses, do you have a problem with me?"  
  
Lily tilted her head and blinked. "How come you look like Cecilia so much?"  
  
"They just look a lot alike, not many people can tell them apart." Ray said and looked at Hiura, he actually thought that she was Cecilia at the first glance, but her eyes gave her away.  
  
"So... you're not Cecilia?"  
  
"No! How many times do I have to say that to you?" Hiura said annoyed.  
  
"Then... why did you come in pretending to be Cecilia?" Lily asked confused, everyone looked towards her curiously as well, yeah, why did she come in here looking like Cecilia?  
  
Hiura paused and then blinked, wondering if she should tell them the truth. "I just wanted to show you that... Kai's already got a fiancee, maybe you should dream about someone else."  
  
Lily flushed again, Kai just looked away bored, the others all sighed, Hiura looked around, dispite their happiness of seeing her again, they're worried as well. "Don't worry, Kazuya's with Robert and the others, he'll go and get Lia out when they locate her."  
  
"You're so confident that they'll locate her? Why?" Naomi asked, does she know what she told Robert?  
  
Hiura looked at her and then shrugged, "I just have a feeling that they'll find her soon, that's why I left there and came here. So... what have you guys been up to?"  
  
Max stretched tiredly and closed his eyes, "nothing much. We have been teaching the kids here how to blade."  
  
"Interesting... I'll join you sometime." She then glanced at Kai. "Too bad Lia isn't here... or else the two teams would be able to teach together."  
  
Kai just grunted and stood up, walking past them quickly, he walked upstairs, Ray gave her a look. Hiura looked at Kai with a smile after he had disappeared from her sight, she looked at Lily, her smile deepened.....  
  
[Japan- Afternoon]  
  
"Robert, it's Seith, how are you doing?" Seith asked as he sat in front of his computer, checking site after site for a cure on Cecilia's poison.  
  
"It's good to hear from you again, I'm fine, is there something wrong?" Robert asked, typing on his computer.  
  
"I need your help on something." Seith then paused and then sighed. "Do you know someone called Cecilia Joseph?"  
  
Robert stopped typing immediately and turned to his phone in surprise, his voice tightened. "Yes, I do know her, why?"  
  
"Robert, I'm in Voltare's mansion right now... and Cecilia's here with me." He said slowly, Robert's eyes brightened, Naomi had been right. "And... the problem is that... Cecilia's sick?"  
  
"She's sick? Did you send for the doctors?"  
  
"No... not that kind of sick... she's sick, meaning she's going to die soon." Robert's eyes widened in shock, he listened on closely. "Voltare... injected a kind of poison into her, she only has two weeks left. That's why I need your help."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"I need you to get her out of here, as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course... we will do that." Robert said, and turned off his computer, finally, they found Cecilia.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
[Europe]  
  
Robert hung up the phone and starred at it for a few seconds before turning around and smiled, everyone looked up at him confused. "Robert... all the searching must be getting to your head." Enrique noted calmly.  
  
"Guess who just called?"  
  
"Who?" Johnny asked lazily.  
  
"Seith.... Seith Hiwatari." Robert said excitedly.  
  
"So?" Oliver asked boredly.  
  
"Cecilia is Voltare's mansion right now."  
  
Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked up at him surprised, "are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Kazuya stood up and nodded, "when do you want me to go?"  
  
Robert looked up at him and then smiled, "now."  
  
[Japan- Night]  
  
Kazuya landed on her balcony, expecting to be stepping into snow, but landed on a glass case instead, he blinked at it but didn't say anything. Then slowly and quietly, he opened the French door leading into Cecilia's room. Voltare needs better security.  
  
Stepping into the room quietly, he looked around, adjusting to the darkness in the room, then noticed the small figure on the huge bed, he walked over and leaned over Cecilia.  
  
Cecilia shfited a bit when she felt something patting at her cheek, with a sigh, she slowly opened up her eyes and looked into deep blue eyes. She frowned, can't see anything else beside the pair of eyes.  
  
"Who...."  
  
"Lia, it's me." Kazuya said softly.  
  
Cecilia's eyes widened immediately as she reached over and turned on the low light, giving the room a warm glow, but dimly. She turned back and saw Kazuya standing there, she looked at them relieved and then smiled.  
  
"Long time no see Kazuya... how have you been?" She said with a laid back tone, but not hiding the happiness in her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine... now, let's get you out of here before anyone notices."  
  
Cecilia flung her sheets aside and Kazuya went over to the closet to grab something for her to wear, Cecilia touched her feet onto the cold floor and tried to stand up, she wobbled a bit, Kazuya caught her quickly.  
  
"Lia... are you okay?" He asked worriedly, Cecilia looked up at him smiled.  
  
"Kazuya... can you wait for me for a second?" Kazuya nodded, she smiled and slowly walked over to the case of snow, Kazuya followed her.  
  
Bending down, she opened up the case and reached her right hand inside, like Seith said, it's freezing cold. Slowly, she wrote something on the snow, and then closed the case, she then stood up and turned to look at the room.  
  
"Kazuya... do you see that huge paper ballon above my bed?" She said softly and pointed up, Kazuya followed her finger and nodded. "Do you mind slicing it open for me?"  
  
Kazuya smiled and with one flip, the ballon was sliced open, and he's standing beside her again. The paper ballon opened up, blue hyacinth fell out from it. The blue hyacinth flew down onto her bed and she looked at it with a smile, after a minute, she turned to Kazuya and nodded.  
  
Kazuya smiled back and picked her up easily, she's like a feather and so small... he frowned at that realization, but didn't say anything else. Just like that, they disappeared into the darkenss, the blue hyacinth is still falling onto her bed......  
  
[Next Morning]  
  
"Cecilia, I just contacted Robert yesterday, and he...." Seith stopped short when he found no one in the room, the curtain is flying with the wind, he blinked, a bad feeling coming over him.  
  
He looked towards her bed, she's not there anymore... the only thing remained is the blue hyacinth, covering the whole bed. Slowly, he walked into the room, he figured the flowers softly and picked up one of her pillows, it's still tainted with her scent. With a sigh, he put it down, and looked towards the balcony.   
  
He walked to the glass case and front it's clear sides, he saw two words:  
  
Thank you.....  
  
He starred it numbly, unable to move.  
  
Cecilia... she had left........  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	12. Chapter 10

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[Airplane]  
  
Kazuya looked up when he heard footsteps, Cecilia walked towards him and sat down besides him, changed. Her hair is down, she's wearing all white, like usual. She has a sleeveless turtle neck on the inside, a long flowing dress almost covering her feet, her white boot. Covering them, it's a thin white jacket, she smiled at him, but cannot cover up the paleness on her face. He looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Lia... why are you do pale?"  
  
Cecilia looked at him and held out her hand, palm up. Kazuya looked down, and pushed the sleeve up a bit, revealing her wrist. Placing his hand onto the thin wrist, he felt her pulse. After a moment, he looked up slowly and met her eyes.  
  
"Death...."  
  
Cecilia just nodded softly, Kazuya held onto her hand and his eyes widened. "Cancer?"  
  
"No... poison."  
  
Kazuya looked at her then took in a deep breath, "Voltare?"  
  
Cecilia just nodded, Kazuya took out his cell phone and dropped her hand. Cecilia smiled and looked outside the window at the fluffy white clouds, she really wants to feel them.  
  
"Robert." Kazuya said coldly. "Why didn't you tell me about Lia?" After a while, he nodded and then hung up, he looked at her again, she slowly turned back to him questioninly.  
  
"We're going to China to meet up with the others first, then we're going to England, the Majestics have already called the world famous doctors, all ten of them are going to England right now."  
  
Cecilia nodded and smiled, she then turned her head towards the window again, in this moment, there's only one name in her mind. Kai.  
  
[China- Near Night time]  
  
"See you tomorrow." Amara waved as the little girl ran off towards her friends and then walked off talking and laughing. Everyone else is busy gathering away the bows and equipments. Kai looked up at the setting sun, Cecilia always loved watching the sunset and the sunrise, with no choice, he has to wake up every day and watch the sunrise with her. Hiura looked up at Kai then sighed and looked at her cell phone, suddenly, it rang, piercing through the silence, she jumped a bit and everyone turned to her.  
  
"Kazuya...." Hiura started.  
  
"Surprise."  
  
"What?" Suddenly, Max dropped the bow onto the ground, she looked up and saw Kai starring at her... no, starring past her. She blinked and turned around, Lily turned as well, and her eyes widened. Kai took a few steps forward unconsciously.  
  
There, under the setting sun, Cecilia slowly walked towards them with a smile on her face. A wind blew over, it lifted up her hair and her dress, everyone just starred at her, afraid that this is some kind if illusion.  
  
Slowly, Cecilia walked closer and closer, her eyes never left Kai. Kazuya landed besides Hiura quietly, Hiura looked at him and he smiled back. Cecilia slowly walked past a dazed Lily, whom just starred at her unbelievably.  
  
Stopping in front of Kai, she looked up at him, Kai looked at her, waiting for her to say something. She smiled and touched his face softly. "Kai... I missed you."  
  
Those three words, Kai looked at her, mixed emotions in his eyes. Cecilia just went forwards and hugged him, her head on his shoulder, arms around his neck with her eyes closed....  
  
[Night- Cecilia's Room]  
  
She sat on the balcony and looked at them, everyone sat there waiting for her to begin. She looked around the room and stopped on Lily, she had heard from everyone about how Lily wanted to steal Kai away from her. Lily looked back at her, she's so... thin, and pale... but still looks kind and calm. Lily looked at her wondering what she's going to say, swear at her, maybe?  
  
"Lily... I'm really glad to meet you, thank you for staying with Kai when I wasn't here." She said with a soft smile and looked at her kindly.   
  
Lily's eyes widened, what did she just say? Not one swear word, her tone was soft and forgiving, just... what kind of a person is she? Lily looked at her, not understanding the older girl at all. Without a word, she just nodded, Cecilia smiled. Lily glanced at Kai, whom is just focusing on Cecilia... his eyes no where else.  
  
"Lia... are you okay? You're so pale? Where have you been? Who took you?" Charlotte asked immediately, sitting on the sofa in her room.   
  
"Two weeks." Cecilia said softly.  
  
"What?" Naomi blinked.  
  
"I only have two weeks to live."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened, Lily turned to Kai immediately, but found no crack on his face, Cecilia looked up, her eyes filled with sadness. She spoke to everyone, but her eyes remained on Lily.  
  
"Someone... placed a poison in me, and I stayed at his place for the past two weeks. The poison is already working, I'm getting weaker and weaker day by day, my heart beat is getting slower and slower day by day. Two weeks later, my heart will stop beating, my blood will stop circulating, and I'll die as well."  
  
No one said anything, Kai looked at her, his eyes cold. "Who is it?" He spat out those three words coldly.  
  
Cecilia looked over at him, hesitatating, didn't say anything. Kai's eyes narrowed at her, she looked away. "Who is it?" He repeated.  
  
"Voltare." Naomi said calmly, the others looked at her, Cecilia looked at her seriously.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked, Naomi didn't say anything.  
  
"My grandfather? Voltare?" Kai asked, as if tasting those words, his eyes shone dangerously, Cecilia glanced at him worriedly. Hiura pushed herself away from the wall and looked at her disapprovingly.  
  
"Are you stupid? Why would you let him do that to you? Why didn't you fight back?" Hiura asked, mad, as she starred at Cecilia, whom just sighed.  
  
"It was either me, Kai, or the whole world... how can I let any of you get hurt?"  
  
No one said anything for a minute, Lily looked at her, she's more and more confused now. Shouldn't stars be arragont and stuck up? Shouldn't they be selfish? Why is she here, protecting them? Tears shone in Amara's eyes, she put down the baby, and looked at Cecilia.  
  
Suddenly, Amara ran towards Cecilia and hung onto her waist, crying into her chest. "Cecilia... no, I don't you to die. Lia..." Her voice was muffled by her cries and Cecilia's cloths. Everyone looked away from the scene, Cecilia smiled and slowly soothed Amara's hair. Her eyes traveled up and met Lily's.  
  
"You like Kai, don't you?" She asked quietly, Kai looked at her, but her eyes weren't on him.  
  
"I...." Lily started, not knowing how to begin.  
  
"I'm glad... I hope you won't give up on that thought."  
  
"Say that again?" Kai's cold voice rang out, interrupting the conversation, Cecilia looked at him, but didn't say anything. Ray looked at the scene then stood up.  
  
"It's late, we should rest now." Everyone looked at him and stood up, Amara lifted up her face and looked at Cecilia sadly, Cecilia just returned a smile and wiped away some tears on her face.  
  
"Good night, Amara, sleep tight."  
  
Amara just sniffed and walked out with Max, even Lily listened this time, she stood up and walked out as well, closing the door behind them. Cecilia then stood up and Kai followed her action. Cecilia just stood on the balcony, and looked at him. With a few long strodes, Kai walked over to her and she turned her face away. Kai grabbed her shoulders and turned her back to face him, she looked up.  
  
"We're going to Japan tomorrow." He said.  
  
"No, we're not." First time in years she actually disagreed with him.  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed coldly and looked at her, "yes, we are."  
  
"Kai, Voltare's not going to give us the cure... even if he has it." Kai looked at her, still angry, Cecilia continued on. "Voltare will not give it to us, you know what kind of a person he is. He won't give us the cure even if we threaten him with his life."  
  
Kai looked at her, his anger slowly faded away, guilt appeared in his eyes, she's right. With a sigh, he pulled her into his arms and hugged tightly, Cecilia returned the gesture.  
  
"I'm sorry, this is all my fault."  
  
Cecilia just shook her head and smiled, "it's okay Kai."  
  
"Promise me, no matter what happens, don't leave me again. Let me be with you."  
  
"Kai... I only have two weeks left, I'm not going anywhere. After that..... Kai, you'll have to move on and find someone else, okay?"  
  
"Not okay."  
  
Cecilia frowned, wanting to pull out of his grasp, but he's too strong. "Kai, don't be foolish, you can't marry me after I'm dead."  
  
"That's for me to decide."  
  
Cecilia just sighed and closed her eyes, how can she go like this?  
  
[Outside]  
  
Lily walked into the garden and looked up, under the moonlight, she see Kai and Cecilia hugging. She took in a deep breath and looked down, they have been right, Kai does love her. He just didn't confess it to her, but he loves her. She looked up again, looking at Cecilia. How can she be like her? She's willing to use herself as a shield for everyone else, no matter what the price is.   
  
Maybe... letting go of Kai, really is a good idea.....  
  
TBC...  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	13. Chapter 11

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[Morning]  
  
Under the raising sun, the five couples boarded Charlotte's private jet, with Naomi in the pilot's seat and Kazuya beside her. Cecilia and Kai stood at the bottom of the stairs and faced Lily, whom is standing there with her face down. Not knowing what to say, Cecilia looked at the top of her head and started.  
  
"Lily...." Lily looked up at her kind smile. "I'm sorry we couldn't get to know each other better, maybe some other time."  
  
Lily nodded and smiled as well, Cecilia then pulled out a package from her bag and handed it to her, Lily took it and looked up at Cecilia questioningly.  
  
"It's a... present for you, hope you'll like it." With that, she glanced at Kai, and then walked up the stairs to the inside of the plane, leaving Kai and Lily standing there. Lily held the bag close to her and looked up at Kai, whom just looked back at her calmly.  
  
"Kai... I'm sorry." She said softly, he was right, she'll never be Cecilia.  
  
"No regrets." With that, he turned and walked into the plane as well, the door closed behind him. She took a few steps back as the jet began to move forwards. Soon, the jet lifted up into mid-air, Lily looked up as well, and caught Cecilia's eyes, they're still kind. Cecilia waved at her from inside the plane and then pointed to the package, Lily blinked and looked down.  
  
Quickly, she opened it up and in there is a business card, she picked it up and read it. Her eyes widened, Charstrien Poplenstin, the most famous fashion designer in the world today. And she's got an appointment when him next Tuesday, she gasped and looked up quickly, the plane is already out of sight.  
  
She then looked down again and pulled out an airplane ticket, Cecilia's got everything prepared for her, then a piece of paper fell out of the ticket, she bent down and picked it up, it's Cecilia's hand writting.  
  
Lily,  
  
It was really unfortunate that we couldn't get to know each other better, I've heard that modeling is your dream. Well... I can't really tell you anything except to go after your dreams. I have talked to Charstrien, and told him about you, he's very interested in meeting you. The airplane leaves 8:55pm on Monday night, and you'll be flown straight to Paris to meet him. I hope you are not angry that I have decided this all by myself, I hope you'll like this meeting I set up for you. My cell phone number is 313 3067, you can reach me at any time. Good luck.  
  
Cecilia....  
  
[Europe]  
  
They arrived in England safely, and decided to stay in Robert's castle since that's where Naomi had landed the jet. The ten doctors have not all arrived, but they will soon be arriving. So, with this chance, Kai and Cecilia decided to up onto a mountain, just to enjoy themselves.  
  
[Mountain]  
  
Up on the mountains, white snow filled the entire place, it's just like winter time. With a swift movement, Kai dropped down onto the snow and laid on his back. Cecilia looked up from the rose that she drew onto the snow, and smiled at him. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to him, softly, she laid down onto the ground as well, her head on his chest, feeling the raising and falling with every breath and he takes.  
  
His right hand played with her long hair sotly, she smiled and picked up his left hand, playing with his fingers. Stopping on his ring finger, how she wants to see a band on that finger later on someday. She mentally sighed, and that would just simply be impossible. She then looked at her left hand, the diamond ring is still standing there, perfectly fine.   
  
Slowly, she slipped off her ring and gently placed it in Kai's palm. Kai's right hand stopped playing with her hair and raised up the object in his hand to his face, suddenly, he sat up, and she sat up beside him as well.  
  
He cluntched the ring tightly in his left hand and looked at her hardly, what is she indicating? He waited, waited for her to say something, and she did just that.  
  
"Kai... let's just... let go, okay?"   
  
"What do you think I'll say?" He threw back another question at her, she looked at him, knowing that he's getting angry. "What kind of a person do you think I am? Just because you're dying and I'll leave you?"  
  
"You're not leaving me, I'm leaving you!" She said and looked at him, he sat there and looked at her.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
She took in a deep breath and let it out, her voice raising. "Kai... there's no hope for us, after I die, you're going to find another girl anyways! Why not just give up now! The earlier, the less pain! Kai! You have to wake up, all of your promises now may just stand a while after I die, but how long will that be? One year? Two years? Five years? There's an end to everything, I might believe in your promises now! But, after I die, your promises won't mean a thing and...."  
  
Suddenly, she stopped short when Kai's hand made contact with her face, she stopped, frozen. Slowly, she reached up a hand and touched her cheek, where it still stings, turning her head, she looked up at Kai. Tears formed in her eyes, this is the first time ever that he has slapped her. She blinked and looked into Kai's eyes, they were angry, but also full of love.   
  
Kai looked at Cecilia shocked, he can't even believe what he had done either. Fisting his right hand tightly, he had slapped her, but her words are still in the air. They sting, her words, anger raised up within him again, he looked at her hardly.  
  
"My promises... they don't mean a thing to you?" He asked slowly.  
  
Cecilia lowered her hand and looked down onto her lap, not saying anything. Without a word, Kai stood up and walked away steadily, not looking back. Slowly, she looked up at his back, tears rolled down her cheek, she just closed her eyes and turned her head away. The sting on her face is nothing compared to that in her heart.   
  
His promises, every single word lives in her heart, of course they mean much to her, but under this circumstance, what can she say? Stay with me forever? Let's get married? No... the only thing she can do right now is to make him hate her, that'll be easier on him when letting her go.....  
  
[Night]  
  
Cecilia stood in front of the windows as Kai talked on the phone with Robert, sitting on their bed. Ever since this afternoon, they haven't said anything to each other. She sighed and pulled her towel around her closer, she had just finished showering, her wet hair cling onto the top part of her back. She brushed back the curtain and looked outside at the snow covered mountain top, how she misses those days without any arguments and heartbreaks.  
  
Soon, she heard the bed shift, Kai had ended his phone call. They stayed silent, not saying anything, she can feel his eyes on her back, she didn't do anything either. A drop of water touched her leg, it rolled down her leg slowly and wetted the carpet, she shivered lightly.  
  
Kai just threw his cell phone down onto the chair beside their bed, he took in a breath and stood up. Quietly, he walked over to her, taking in her every move... if she's moving at all.  
  
Cecilia felt warm hand brushed her hair away from her back, over her left shoulder, soon, she felt a soft kiss being placed onto her bare shoulder. She slowly dropped the curtain and turned around to face Kai, his hand dropped down from her shoulder to her waist. Kai looked at her and gently touched her left cheek, where it's still a bit red.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly, she just smiled and shook her head. She knows that he didn't mean it, anyone would have responded the same way as he did with her words. He then pulled her ring out from his pocket and slowly put it on her ring finger agan. "Don't take it off again.... please."  
  
Leaning in, and leaning down, his forehead touched with hers, his hands on her waist. She slowly breathed in and out, she touched his jaw and replaced her hand with her lips. She softly brushed her lips across his jaw, leaving butterfly kisses there. Tilting her head, she imprinted her lips on top of his and slowly deepened the kiss.   
  
She closed her eyes and her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, his hold on her waist tightened, she sighed into the kiss and leaned in closer........  
  
(A/N: Lol... okay, I'm stopping there, imagine the rest however you want it to. He he he....)  
  
[England]  
  
"They're not coming back tonight." Robert announced as he shut the phone and turned back to everyone.  
  
"Okay... then, let's discuss about the sue case." Oliver said, picking up his tea cup gracefully.  
  
"Yeah... I'd love to see that sue case." Amara said, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Well... us nine families against Voltare alone? I don't think he'll win under any circumstance." Johnny said smugly.  
  
"Um... true, but don't we need a hardcore proof for the court and the judge?" Ray said thoughtfully.  
  
"Lia's the most 'believing' proof." Charlotte stated, Cecilia's all they need.  
  
"True... but, seems like Lia doesn't want to put any charges on Voltare."  
  
"Oh well, majority wins, everyone agrees on it except for her, she's the odd one out. Besides, even Kai agreed to it." Enrique said with a shrug of shoulders.  
  
"I don't understand her somtimes, Voltare's no one to her, why would she want to protect him?" Tyson asked unbelievably, if he was her, he would have killed Voltare a long time ago.  
  
"She's thinking about Kai... Voltare's his only relative left... since he isn't particularly close with his cousins and uncle."  
  
"Let's get back on track, which court are we going to file to?" Hiura asked, getting everyone back on track.  
  
"One of the courts here in England, we'll have advantage over here." Robert stated calmly, already going though the lists of usable courts.  
  
"Then... what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"  
  
TBC.....  
  
Thanks for reading, pleaes R&R. 


	14. Chapter 12

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[Japan]  
  
"What? Court? How dare they!" Voltare shouted angrily as he slammed the phone onto the ground, being that's the closest thing to him, his servants all stood up tall, awaiting for him to unleash his anger. Voltare stood up from his seat and walked around the room angrily, ready to slam something else.  
  
"Yes master, would you like me to get your lawyers ready?" A man said shakily.  
  
Voltare stopped walking and banged his fist onto the table, the tale shook under the enormous pressure. The row of men bowed immediately, Voltare scanned every single one of them.  
  
"Where is this court?" He finally asked, voice tight.  
  
"Master, it's in England."  
  
"England? Who's suing us?" He asked, frowning, England?  
  
"Master, it was said that it's the Majestics and the Blood and Roses, also young master Kai will be testifying in court."  
  
Voltare's eyes grew large as he heard the last phrase, he grunted, his whole body giving off fire. He then looked at them, "we're going! Get the lawyers ready, the plane leaves in two hours!"  
  
"Yes master!" The row of men bowed, and walked out, closing the door behind them. Voltare strode over to the window and looked outside at where Cecilia's room is.   
  
Kai is testifying? A sinister smile touched his lips, they're probably suing him about how he placed the poison in Cecilia... but aside from her, do they have any other proof? He will win this case and he will make all of them pay!  
  
[2 hours later]  
  
Voltare stepped into his car and the gates opened, slowly a row of cars made their way out of the mansion. Seith watched and waited, soon the row of cars left his sight, he grabbed his bag and quickly walked out of his room.  
  
Carefully, he walked down the stairs quietly and made his way into Voltare's secret room, looking around carefully before slipping in. The room is pitch black, Seith took out a night light and plugged it in, the room lit up dimly.  
  
Walking quickly, he went over to the sets of T.Vs, those security cameras, he put his bag on a table behind him. Bending down, he saw stacks and stacks of neatly placed video tapes of the whole house. Running his hands down the stack of videos and looked at it, then one tape caught his eyes, that's the one that he's looking for.   
  
Taking out another video tape from his bag, he copied down everything on the security camera video tape. Then he pulled the original one out and placed the fake one in its place, switching the two of them.  
  
Stuffing it into his bag, he looked around, there're no security cameras in this room. He looked up at the T.V sets, and rewinded one of them to where it caught him coming down, pressing the delete button, everything's gone.  
  
Grabbing his bag he walked over to the night light and pulled it out, carefully, he slipped out of the door again, back into his room.  
  
[Seith's Room]  
  
"Now let's see some proof." He murmured to himself as he pushed the tape into the VCR in his room and turned on the T.V. turning down the volume so that no one will hear it. He looked at it, and forwarded it until it got to the part that he wanted, he watched as Voltare and the man talked about the poison.  
  
"How is she?"   
  
"Master Voltare, the poison is working perfectly."   
  
"Of couse, look who created it."   
  
Seith smiled and then stood up, running to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, the video continued on.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Master Voltare, I'm curious as to know if there's any cure for Miss Cecilia at all?"  
  
"Of course there is, if you replace all the blood within her body, then she'll be fine. Time is up, we have to go now."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Seith flashed the toilet and came back out, watching as they exited the room. He smiled, now he's got some proof that Voltare don't even know about. Pushing the 'eject' button, he bagged the video tape and picked up the airplane ticket on his desk, turning off the lights he walked out of the mansion as well.  
  
[England- Court]  
  
After hours of dicussion in court, Robert and the others seem to have the lead, but that's until the judge came back again. Everyone stood up in the room until he sat down again and everyone followed his lead.  
  
He opened up his file and cleared his throat, then pulled the microphone back in front of him.   
  
"Today, we discussed the case of Mr. Voltare placing a deadly poison into Miss Cecilia Joseph's body. We have did a through medical check up on Miss Cecilia and the result shows that she does have some kind of poison within her, which indicates that they were not lying."  
  
He then closed this file and opened up another one, looking at it, he stood up and looked around. "I now have the conclusion here in my hands. After hours of testifying, we have made the choice that Mr. Voltare is not guilty of...."  
  
"Your honor!" Oliver stood up immediately, the judge looked over at him and waved a hand.  
  
"I know, I know. Your evidences were solid, especially bringing out Miss Cecilia, but the problem is that you don't have any proof that Mr. Voltare actually placed the poison into Miss Cecilia Joseph's body. For all I know, it could have been anyone in the world." The judge said.  
  
Oliver slowly sat down and looked at Cecilia, whom just smiled and looked down. Hiura turned to Robert and he looked back at her as well.  
  
How is this possible? Hiura gave him a look, he frowned and shook his head, not knowing the answer either.   
  
Voltare smirked and leaned back onto his chair, looking smug.  
  
"So... unless you have any proof that Mr Voltare actually placed the poison into Miss Cecilia Joseph's body, then this case is closed." The judge said and prepared to end this case, just at this moment, the door opened and Seith walked in with a video tape raised in hand.  
  
"Wait, your honor, I have a solid evidence." Cecilia and Kai both stood up and looked at him, the whole court room erupted in soft murmurs and gasped.  
  
"Seith!" Voltare said and stood up, eyes large.  
  
Seith walked up to the front, and handed the video tape to a police, the police examined it and looked at the judge, whom nodded his head, the whole room quieted down again. Cecilia glanced at Kai, then looked at Seith, whom just gave her a confident smile.  
  
Soon, a VCR and TV set was rolled into the room, the judge walked down the steps and placed the tape into the VCR himself, turning on the TV, the proof came out loud and clear.  
  
"How is she?" Voltare's voice rang out, and his head appeared as well.  
  
"Master Voltare, the poison is working perfectly."   
  
"Of couse, look who created it."   
  
"Of course."  
  
The judge then stopped the tape at Seith's command, and everyone turned to Voltare, whom just sat there numbly. Oliver smiled at Seith and stood up again.  
  
"Your honor... is that proof enough for you?"  
  
The judge blinked and looked at Voltare, then looked back at Oliver again, and sighed.  
  
Just like that, they successfully got Voltare into jail, and after that, Robert demanded a through research on Voltare and found out all the illegal deeds that he had committed in the past. Seith then took the video tape again, the Blood and Roses told him to give it to Vic, whom is still in Japan, and he will know what to do with it.  
  
[Outside]  
  
Cecilia and Seith stood outside of the court in a garden of some sort, Seith slowly walked over to a bench and sat down slowly, Cecilia looked down at him.  
  
"Seith, thank you." She began softly.  
  
"I know, you already told me." He said with a forced smile, Ceceilia smiled softly as well. Seith took in a deep breath and looked up at her. "The world is so small, I should have guessed the guy that you're in love with is Kai."  
  
Cecilia looked down, and sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry Seith."  
  
Seith just shook his head, and looked at her. She's paler than the last time that he saw her, the poison must really be working, pushing his hand into his pocket, he pulled out something. "Here."  
  
She looked at him, he extended his hand and in his hand, there's a necklace. The necklace is made out of crystal, there's a blue hyacinth made out of sapphire and there's snow filled into the sapphire. Cecilia looked at it surprised, then looked at Seith, whom just stood up in front of her.  
  
"Cecilia... I think this the last thing that I can give you... you're going to go through a lot of pain in the next week and little, the doctors will do everything they can to cure you. I hope this blue hyacinth will keep your life with you forever." Without waiting for her reply, he wrapped his hands around her neck and clipped the two ends of the necklace together and then stepped back.  
  
Cecilia touched the necklace and the sapphire hyacinth, she took in a deep breath and looked up at him.   
  
"Cecilia... promise me that no matter what happens, try your hardest, and come back to us again." He said sincerely, she smiled at him.  
  
"Seith... thank you... and I promise you that I will try my hardest to come back to all of you. Thank you." He smiled back at her as well.  
  
Cecilia reached up and pulled his head down, picking up her head she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Like a sister, like a mother, then she released his head and looked at him. "Go back to Japan safely."  
  
Seith nodded, and Cecilia nodded as well. Taking one look at him, she turned and walked towards the parking lot of the court, where Kai is waiting for her. Seith looked at her back for a minute, before turning as well, going in a different direction than her.  
  
He blinked and blinked, his eyes are so sore. Closing his eyes, the tears that he had been hodling back so long finally rolled down.   
  
There's no way for them to be together in this lifetime, but he will definitely wait for the next lifetime. In the next lifetime, he will find her before Kai does, and he will make her happy.....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	15. Chapter 13

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[England]  
  
"I wonder why Cecilia even bothered to have this press conference anyways, they know what they should know, and what they shouldn't know, they should just leave it." Amara commented as she sat down behind all those reporters and watched on.  
  
The director then looked at Cecilia and nodded, they're on air now, Cecilia nodded back and looked down at the crowd of reporters.  
  
"Thank you everyone for coming to this press conference today, I know that it had been a long time since I last updated on me, today, you'll have the chance to ask all of your questions, but please be aware that some questions I cannot answer." She said and nodded at the group of reporters.  
  
"Miss Cecilia, I'm from the TVE station, we have heard that earlier on this week, you went into court for the poison placed in you, however, no one knew whom you sued. Do you mind letting out some info?"  
  
Cecilia glanced at Robert, he shook his head silently, Cecilia smiled and looked back at the reporter. "I'm sorry, I cannot reveal that information, the other end does not want the press to find out about this situation. However, I promise you that in no time, that information will be released publicly."   
  
"Miss Cecilia, I'm from Women Issues, with your current health issures, is your engagement with Mr Kai Hiwatari off?"  
  
Cecilia looked up at Kai for a brief moment, and then smiled sweetly. "No, the engagement is not off."  
  
"Miss Cecilia, I'm from Pop Culture, the fans are anxiously waiting for your return upon the stage for the tour later on this year, however they're also concerned about your health as well. Under your circumstances, will you be able to do the concert near the end of this year?"  
  
"Um... I still cannot say anything at this point of time, but the concert is definitely not canceled. I will try my best to fulfill that wish, and also thanks to my fans for supporting me through this." She said sincerely.  
  
The reporter also smiled and reached into her pocket for a nicely wrapped package and held it towards Cecilia. "Cecilia, the fans across the world have all gathered whatever amount money they can and they especially ordered this for you. They hope you can accept it."  
  
Cecilia smiled immediately and prepared to stand up. "Of course, thanks so much."  
  
Just like that, in front of millions of watcher at home, and the hundreds of people here live. She stood up and walked towards the end of the stage and held onto the other end of the package, cameras flashed around her. She smiled, but then suddenly she gasped, her hand tightening onto to the package, the reporter blinked at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah...." Cecilia gapsed, then swayed a bit, she held onto her head, a sudden blackness came over her.  
  
And then, in front of millions of pairs of eyes, she closed her eyes and fell down the stage, the security polices and bodyguards rushed up to catch her.....  
  
[Later- Hospital]  
  
"And just like that, this morning, the world famous super star fell off the stage, but luckily people managed to catch her in time before anything happened. It was said that...."  
  
Cecilia sighed and switched the channel.  
  
"Cecilia Joseph, the former model fell off the...."  
  
"The concert will be on, but might be canceled, Cecilia...."  
  
"There's probably no more hope for Cecilia to return to..."  
  
She moaned and shut the TV, she's the head news today, every channel is showing her face, her smile, and then her fall. At this moment, the door opened and Kai walked in, she smiled at him and he sat down beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, she just nodded.  
  
"Is anyone else hurt? I remembered that when I fell off the stage, many people rushed up towards me." She asked, hopefully no one got hurt because of her.  
  
"No, no one is hurt."  
  
She nodded, and they stayed in silence, Kai sighed and looked at her again.  
  
"Cecilia.... the doctors just said that... with only one week left, you have to stay in the hospital from now on." She looked at him and slowly nodded, then she looked down.  
  
"Kai.... let's call off the engagement, okay?" She asked softly, Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"How many 'no' do you want me to say?"  
  
"But Kai...." She began again, ready to give him another lecture.  
  
"No buts, no is no, end of story!" He said firmly.  
  
Cecilia looked at him and didn't say anything else, they have discussed this for the past days. He didn't react like he did when she first mentioned it, but he just kept on saying no, in the end, if she's still going, he'll just ignore her. Eventually, she would just give up.  
  
"Kai... do you think I did the right thing?" She asked softly, touching her arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think I did the right thing by accepting this poison?"  
  
"No."  
  
Cecilia looked at him surprised, he just rolled his eyes.  
  
"You should have just let him place the poison in me, I would have fought back better than you."   
  
Cecilia just pouted and glanced away. "And you're willing to make me hurt forever?"  
  
"I wouldn't do that, because if that really happens, I'll kill you before you even know about what happened, so you won't feel the pain that I'm feeling now." He said coldly.  
  
Cecilia looked at him stangely, he sure have a weird of healing pain. "Kai... are you serious?"  
  
Kai sighed and looked away. "To tell you the truth, I wouldn't know what to do in that situation. I promised that I will never let you feel pain of any kind, but here you are, in a hospital, weak, cold, pale... I don't know what to do."  
  
Cecilia smiled and brushed back some of her hair, "Kai, I'm okay. Aside from being weak, I'm fine."  
  
"You're not happy." He said shortly.  
  
"You're wrong, I am happy. Being with you makes me happy, no matter where I am or what kind of state I am in." She said and he turned to face her slowly. She smiled and put her arms around his shoulder, and laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the sunlight on her face. He soothed her hair and buried his face into her slender shoulder.  
  
[Outside]  
  
"We will definitely be working day in and day out for a cure to Miss Cecilia's problem, but for now, she has to stay in the hospital for further check ups." The doctor said taking off his gloves.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem." The doctor nodded and walked away, towards the other nine doctors.  
  
Naomi then turned back towards the others and shook her head, "still no cure, they're working on it."  
  
No one said anything, they just nodded quietly.  
  
"Well... we can't just sit here and wait for them, let's look for some ways to help them with Lia's cure." Amara suggested, looking around.  
  
"What do you suggest? Look on the Internet? Seith's done that for about... 2 weeks now, he found nothing. Nothing related to the matter anyways." Robert said, rubbing his temple.  
  
"I have an idea." Charlotte said and everyone looked up at her. "We could have someone sneak into Voltare's mansion and look around for something that might help us with Lia's poison."  
  
"I'll go." Hiura volunteered and stood up, Kazuya looked at her and then nodded. "I'll come back in one day, with... or without the cure."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do it for Lia, just tell her to hang on." Hiura said confidently as she looked over towards Cecilia's hospital room. She will get the cure no matter what happens....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	16. Chapter 14

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
[England]  
  
Kazuya came out of Cecilia's room and sighed defeated, Naomi looked up at him, he just shook his head. Naomi looked down sadly, Tyson sighed and pulled her into his arms. She just hung onto him tightly, if Cecilia leaves..... then there'll be one less person taking care of her. Cecilia... why does it have to be Cecilia?  
  
Kazuya looked at the couple and then slowly walked towards the cafeteria, getting a cup of coffee. He sighed as he waited for the coffee, he can't even do anything with her. He can only watch as she slowly lose her strength day in and day out, her heart beat slowing down day by day. Right now, she can hardly sit up, talking too much will tire her out as well.  
  
[Japan]  
  
"We edit this much and then we can put it on the newspaper and on the news." Vic said, pointing out his plan to Seith as he talked onto the phone with Enrique, he hasn't been able to locate anything close to a cure for Cecilia.  
  
Seith shut his phone and then lookd over to him, the video playing on beside them, Seith sat down and took a sip of the wine in front of him.  
  
"Let's hope Voltare will be able to see this as well." Seith said and placed his arms on the table. "How long do we have?"   
  
"As long as we need."  
  
"How is she?" Voltare's voice rang out.  
  
They both rolled their eyes as the video is playing to that part again, they only need that part.  
  
"Master Voltare, the poison is working perfectly."   
  
"Of couse, look who created it."   
  
"Of course."  
  
"Master Voltare, I'm curious as to know if there's any cure for Miss Cecilia at all?"  
  
"Of course there is."  
  
Vic and Seith both stopped whatever they were doing and looked back towards the screen.  
  
"If you replace all the blood within her body, then she'll be fine. Time is up, we have to go now."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
The video then continued on, they just sat there shocked, finally, Vic turned to Seith. "And you didn't catch that?"  
  
Seith just blinked slowly and then shook his head unbelievably. "I have at least heard that conversation three times... and not once did I catch that."  
  
Vic then rolled his eyes at the younger guy, and stood up quickly. "What are you waiting for? Get to England, tell them the news."  
  
"Yes, of course" He then looked at Vic. "Where are you going?"  
  
Vic smiled and finished his wine. "I have to go to Canada, I need to pick up something for Lia."   
  
Seith looked at him, he just smiled, but didn't say anything.  
  
[England]  
  
"That's the cure?" Amara shouted unbelievably as Seith finished telling about them, the whole room was silent, everyone looked on shocked. Kazuya groaned and slapped his forehead.  
  
"Oh my God, I cannot believe I didn't think of such a simple cure before." He said defeated, Hiura just shook her head.  
  
Kai turned to Seith and looked at him coldly, "and you didn't catch that part of the conversation until now?"  
  
With that mentioned, every pair of eyes in the room were turned to him, they glarred at him and he gulped nervously. "Seriously... I have heard that conversation about three times... that's the first time I actually listened on to the rest of the conversation, so that's when I found out."  
  
"Enough with that, when should she do the operation?" Tyson asked, and Seith frowned.  
  
"That's the problem, Cecilia's so weak now... she cannot possibily do it, to my knowledge, if she does undergo this operation, she'll only have about... 10% to 20% chance of survival."  
  
They quieted down again, Cecilia looked around the room, everyone's so worried on her behalf, she felt Kai's hand tighten around hers, she looked at them and smiled. "I'll do it."  
  
"Lia..." Charlotte started.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll pull through." She said confidently.  
  
"Then... what are we waiting for? Let's go get ready!" Johnny said and stood up, everyone nodded and walked out as well. Seith looked at Cecilia, she smiled back and touched her necklace, telling him that she still remembers their promise. He smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
After they were gone, Kai shifted over and sat on the head of the bed, leaning back against the headboard, he pulled Cecilia up carefully, her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.  
  
"Cecilia... are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
"Kai, my choice never changes." She said softly, playing with her necklace.  
  
"Then... come back out alive." He said softly, demand filled his voice, Cecilia smiled and then remembered something else, but he continued on. "We'll get married after you recover, I'm hoping that it'll be around winter time. You look the best when it's winter, you really are an angel then." He added softly, looking outside at the window.  
  
"Kai... I don't want to be a winter bride, I want to be a spring bride."   
  
Kai looked at her head, surprised. "Why?"  
  
"I want to get married in April, in Japan. At that time, the cherry blossoms are most beautiful, I want to get married under them. They say that couples that marry under the falling cherry blossoms will be blessed with happiness forever, is that okay Kai?"  
  
Kai nodded and took in a deep breath, "yeah, whatever you want is fine with me."  
  
Cecilia tilted her head and looked up at him, he looked down into her eyes. "Kai... if I die, can you please marry another girl under the cherry blossoms? That way at least you'll be blessed with forever happiness."  
  
"None sense, you won't die. I demand you to come out alive and you will listen to my demands." He said firmly, she smiled at him.  
  
"Are you trying to argue with Hades?"  
  
He didn't say anything, she glanced down then nodded and looked up at him again. "I'll try my hardest to marry you under the cherry blossoms, okay?"  
  
Kai touched her face gingerly, and held onto her waist tightly. "We will get married."  
  
With that, he slowly leaned down and touched her lips softly, leaving soft kisses that warmed her up....  
  
[Outside]  
  
Kai came out from Cecilia's room after she had gone to sleep, everyone's waiting for him, the ten doctors are there as well. He looked around confused, "what?"  
  
"Kai... they have something to tell you." Ray said and looked at the doctors, Kai looked over at them as well.  
  
"Mr Kai Hiwatari, the good news is that the operation will be getting going, we have more than enough blood for Miss Cecilia to do this operation."   
  
"Are you sure those blood are fresh?" Kai asked with a frown.  
  
"Don't worry." Naomi said and raised up her cell phone, Kai looked at her. "With one click of our cell phoens, the blood will be air lifted in, I promise you that they'll be fresh."  
  
"Yes, Mr Hiwatari, they will be fresh, but we have some bad news as well." Kai then turned towards the doctors again. "Due to the operation... Miss Cecilia... will probably not be able to have any children at least for a while."  
  
Kai looked at him, then crossed his arms across his chest. "At least a while... how long will the shortest time period be?"  
  
"5 years."  
  
"So... until she's 27."  
  
"Yes, if she recovers perfectly."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Kai asked coldly, the doctor sweat dropped nervously.  
  
"Um... Mr Kai Hiwatari, we are just informing you of the consequences."  
  
"That is not needed, she just needs to be alive. Children are not important, there's adoption."  
  
Amara shivered and looked at Kai through unbelievable eyes. "Remind me to never ever let Alisa near you."  
  
Kai just glanced at her, children compared to Cecilia, of course she's more important.  
  
After that was decided, the next day, Cecilia was then being pushed out of her room on a bed. The nurses stopped in front of the group of people and she looked at them.  
  
"Cecilia... the blue hyacinth will bring life to you." Seith said first, she nodded softly and touched the necklace.  
  
"Cecilia... do your best." Ray said and touched her hand softly, she nodded back and patted his hand tiredly.  
  
"Cecilia... good luck, come back to us." Max said and little Alisa wiggled her fingers at her, Cecilia nodded and reached up to touch Alisa's face.  
  
"Cecilia, don't let us down, you can do it." Tyson said, giving her a thumb up, she nodded, and then turned to the Majestics.  
  
"Cecilia, may the heaven shine up on you." Robert said and nodded at her.  
  
"Lia...." Johnny began, wanting to say something inspiring, but faltered in the end. "Cecilia Joseph, you still own me a rematch on a beyblade battle, you better not forget it!" He said and crossed his arm over his chest, Cecilia nodded.  
  
Oliver picked up her hand and looked at her, "La belle dame, pouvoir vous êtes comme un Ange et revenez à nous briller avec éclat." He said softly and placed a soft kiss on her hand, and then place a rose in her hair, she just smiled.  
  
"Lia, you have to help me pick out a girlfriend, I so need your help, remember, I'm counting on you." Enrique said and leaned down to kiss her forehead, she nodded and touched his cheek, then she turned to Kai.  
  
He looked at her, no emotion on his face what-so-ever, but she saw the worry in his eyes. Finally, he nodded at her, she smiled back. Last by not least, she turned to the Blood and Roses.  
  
Simultaneously, all four of them pulled out their beyblades, and looked at her.  
  
"Lia... even though Angel's not with you right now, but I'm sure Vegeta, Magician, Lucifer and Shogen will protect you. They have not let us down before, and they won't let us down ever." Hiura said, the other three nodded at her giving her a smile.   
  
Cecilia looked at them and smiled back, Angel...................  
  
The nurse cleared her throat and slowly, Cecilia was pushed into a double door and the door closed behind her. The red light on the wall above the door turned on.....  
  
Even without anything I won't feel lonely,  
  
Love and the whole world are all in my dreams,  
  
Because I am waiting for you.  
  
I am taking in everything right now,  
  
In my heart, you never left me, you're always with me,  
  
At the same time, share the same memories,  
  
I await to share them with you.  
  
Hope is not in the far future,  
  
At this happy moment,  
  
You return to my side,  
  
Wipe away your tears,  
  
The only thing left is your love.  
  
There's no pain, because I have you in my heart,  
  
So I'm not alone.  
  
Do you know?  
  
Becasue I am waiting for you,  
  
I can take anything  
  
In my heart, there's no place for us to leave, you're always with me,  
  
Right now,  
  
I await for you to return to me.....  
  
They stood outside, waiting for the light to turn off, the Blood and Roses cluntched their beyblades in their hands tightly. Even though their bit-beasts are no longer with them, but they'll always be watching over them.  
  
Hours went by, and then more hours went by, finally, the light turned off, everyone held their breath.  
  
Slowly the door opened up, a doctor walked out, he looked at them calmly. They looked back at him, the doctor searched their eyes and finally stopped on Kai.  
  
Then the doctor took off his mask and sighed, slowly he shook his head softly..........  
  
TBC....  
  
"La belle dame, pouvoir vous êtes comme un Ange et revenez à nous briller avec éclat" means:  
  
Beautiful lady, may you be like an Angel and come back to us shining brightly.  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R 


	17. End

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
End  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
Slowly the door opened up, a doctor walked out, he looked at them calmly. They looked back at him, the doctor searched their eyes and finally stopped on Kai.  
  
Then the doctor took off his mask and sighed, slowly he shook his head softly, and spoke up. "Sorry, Miss Cecilia could not wake up from the operation."  
  
Amara's eyes widened, and soon tears rolled down her cheek, her tears just ran down uncontrollably. Charlotte stumbled back immediately, losing her balance, Ray caught her by the waist quickly. Naomi bit down onto her lips preventing her from crying out, soon blood appeared on her lips. Hiura just starred straight in front of her, her hand cluntched onto her beyblade tightly, the sharp edges cut into her hand, but she didn't even notice.  
  
Seith blinked and slowly turned to Kai, whom pushed himself away from the wall, and walked past him towards the operation room.  
  
"Wait!" A voice rang out, Kai turned and looked on, from the opening, Vic ran in breathing hard. Hiura's eyes widened, she glanced at Kazuya quickly.   
  
Vic ran towards them and stopped in front of Hiura and Kazuya, Hiura held her breath, what is he going to say? After a second, he blinked and smiled at them.  
  
"Hiura, long time no see, I missed you. Congratualations on your marriage." With that, he brushed past her and went straight towards Kai, Hiura looked at him surprised.  
  
Vic then handed something to Kai, whom took it and looked at it, it's Angel.  
  
"Kai, I think she'll like this with her."  
  
Kai nodded and then turned to walk into the operation room, everyone looked after him, Hiura just glanced at him. Seith looked after Kai shocked, at that moment when he brushed past him, he clearly saw tears in Kai's eyes.....  
  
Walking inside, he went over to the table and looked down at her, the table is high enough for him to touch her and look down at her not having to feel tired or sore.   
  
She laid there, peacefully, looking like those days when she's asleep, but her chest isn't raising anymore. He put Angel into her hand and covered her hand with his, Angel's in between their hands. He then lifted up his other hand and touched her face softly, gingerly, as if she's still asleep.  
  
"Cecilia... you know I don't like to talk, but all these years, you have accepted that as part of me and never complained. You're always the one that talks to me, staying with me, putting yourself in all kinds of situation for me. I remember that night when we got stuck in the stair case, you didn't complain one bit, you just smiled and helped me pull through that night."  
  
[Flashback]  
  
She turned towards Kai again when she heard him cough.  
  
"Kai, are you all right?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I'll take that as a no." Cecilia murmured and looked at him. Then she sighed and shrugged off her jacket. She wrapped it around Kai as he looked at her confused.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Shhh, listen to me, you are sick and I'm the only one here to take care of you. Now, come and lay down."  
  
"Why do I need this jacket?"  
  
He asked, almost whining.  
  
"It'll keep you warm." She said as she stretched her legs out in front of her and tagged Kai's head down onto her legs.  
  
"You try to go to sleep, and I'm sure in the morning someone will come and find us." She assured him, also assuring herself.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Shhh, go to sleep." She said, turning his head around. With one last look at her determined face, he turned and let sleep take over him.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
"I know that you didn't sleep for the whole night, looking after me. I was touched, but just didn't know how to express them in words, the only think I could do was to kiss you and perhaps you would understand how I felt. That day in Italy, you told me that phrase in Italian."   
  
[Flashback]  
  
As if sensing his unsureness, her smiled deepened.  
  
"Selo fidi di, il mio cuore soltanto appartiene a voi. Ci sarà nessun e niente che si levi in piedi nel nostro senso." She said softly and quietly in Italian and looked at him.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
"You thought that I didn't understand what it meant, but I did. I should have just told you how I felt then, but I was still wondering about Ryan, when I should have just told you about how I felt. You probably felt hurt then, I'm sorry." He continued on, Cecilia's eyelid shook at that memory. "And when I finally did tell you in that cave."  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Kai... I love you."  
  
Kai froze, the earlier sentence was totally drove out of his mind as he turned, thinking that he'll find humor in her eyes.  
  
But he didn't. He saw sincerity and honesty in her eyes, she really meant it. He dropped his arms and walked back towards her, their bodies almost touching. Cecilia looked up at him. And he swallowed hard... this is tougher than he thought.  
  
"I...." an awkward cough, "love..." eye twitches, "you too."  
  
He then crossed his arms and gave her a there-I-said-it-,-now-are-you-happy look. While he really did mean it in his heart, she turned away and smiled at that.  
  
He looks as if someone is pointing a gun to his head, and forcing him to say those four words. The smile soon turned into a fit of giggles.   
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
"I know I sounded as if someone was pointing a gun to my head and was forcing me to say those words, but did you know that I meant every word that I said. I meant them, but that was the first time ever that I told you how I felt about you, I was nervous and I was scared, I'm sorry, you probably hurted then as well."   
  
He said, suddenly, a tear appeared under Cecilia's eyes and slowly, that tear rolled down her cheek. He then raised his lips to form a bitter smile.  
  
"That was the first time that I have said that to you, it was also the only time I have said that to you. I never said it again after that time, even when I proposed to you, I just sealed that with a kiss, nothing else. You must have hurted then as well, I'm sorry. Truth is, I just don't know how to say it, I grew up in a family with no love at all, I don't know what being loved and being able to love feels like, but you showed me a new way. During our time together, you were always the one showing me great affection, telling me that you love me whenever you get the chance to. I'm sorry, I regret on not saying anything to you, I promise you when you wake up again, everything will be different."  
  
He then looked at her, as tears rolled down her cheeks, he brushed them away softly and leaned down. "Because... I love you, I really do, so please... don't leave me. I love you, Lia."  
  
With that, he covered her mouth with his own in a salty kiss. He can feel her tears coming down her face as tears grew at the back of his eyes, he ignored them and deepened the kiss. Suddenly, a light erupted in between their hands, Angel started glowing.  
  
"Oh my God!" A nurse screamed loudly.  
  
Ouside the operation room, the beyblades of the Blood and Roses started glowing one by one, they looked down at their beyblades surprised, suddenly a nurse's scream brought them back to reality as they looked inside the operation room.  
  
"Oh my God!" The nurse screamed, the doctors turned to her, but the couple kissing didn't seemed to be affected by the scream. "Her heart beat! Oh my God! My God!" The nurse said and then fainted.  
  
The doctors rushed over and looked at the monitors, their eyes widened, her heart beat is back, her pulse is back, her blood is circulating. She's fighting back, she fought back, she fought a tough battle, and in the end she did pull through.  
  
Soon, Cecilia's eyes opened up, the first thing she saw was Kai's enlarged face in front of hers, she felt his hand, felt his body on hers, felt his lips kissing her softly. She smiled into the kiss, Kai opened his eyes and looked at her, slowly he pulled back and they both just breathed.  
  
Slowly, Cecilia torn her hand away from his and lifted up Angel in between their faces, it's still glowing dimly, she smiled and looked at it, hodling onto it tightly. "Looks like Angel protected me again, Hiura's right, our bit-beasts will never let us down."  
  
Outside the room, their beyblades slowly dimmed down, but is still glowing. Hiura blinked, their bit-beasts are still watching over them in the sky, smiling slightly, she looked up at Vic beside her.  
  
"Vic." He blinked and turned to her. "Thank you."  
  
He just smiled and shook his head.  
  
Inside the room, Cecilia smiled and looked into Kai's eyes again.   
  
"Angel never lets you down, and you never let me down either." He said softly and ducked a piece of hair behind her ear.   
  
"Kai.... Ich liebe dich." She said in German playfully, testing his language skills, Kai blinked and then smiled at her.  
  
"I love you too."   
  
Cecilia laughed and with one movement, she buried her head into his neck and hugged him. He brought up his hands and hugged her tightly, holding her to him, never wanting to let her go again.  
  
Kai let out a deep breath that he had been hodling all along, she's back, his angel is back....  
  
I like to turn around under the lights,  
  
Because I know there's someone,  
  
Whom is smiling just for me,  
  
Whom nods at me and tells me to go on carefully.  
  
I don't have any worries,  
  
Because I have you for everything.  
  
I always believed in you,  
  
You always protecte me,  
  
Stood behind me silently,  
  
When I met any hardship and pain,  
  
There'll always be your comfort, you use your comfort,  
  
To protect me.  
  
Kai....  
  
Ti Amo  
  
Je t'aime  
  
Ich liebe dich  
  
Eu te amo   
  
Te amo  
  
Ik houd van u  
  
I love you....  
  
THE END.  
  
Okay, that's end, hope it didn't disappoint you. For those of you that wished for Cecilia to die (if there is any), then... I'm sorry... but I cannot kill Kai's fiancee. Lol... for those of you that didn't want Cecilia to die... did I scare you? Lol... probably not. Anyways, thanks a lot for reading this story, hope you enjoyed this side story, and hope you liked it. Please review!  
  
P.S. All those languages in the end all means I love you. 


	18. Author's Note

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
For those of you that read 'Spring Fantasy' and 'Mystic Illusion', then you should know what this part is about. It's not a chapter, it's basically just some fun polls at the end of the story. You can just leave me a review or send me an e-mail and give me the answers to these questions. Let's get started.  
  
1) Did you think this 'threequel' was a good idea?  
  
Yes  
  
No  
  
Don't care  
  
2) Who is your favorite OC (own character)?  
  
Cecilia  
  
Naomi  
  
Charlotte  
  
Amara  
  
Hiura  
  
Kazuya  
  
Lily  
  
Seith  
  
3) Which OC did you hate the most?  
  
Cecilia  
  
Naomi  
  
Charlotte  
  
Amara  
  
Hiura  
  
Kazuya  
  
Lily  
  
Seith  
  
4) Which were your favorite parts from the below list?  
  
a~ When Seith and Cecilia first met  
  
b~ When Seith brought Cecilia those blue hyacinth  
  
c~ When Seith brought Cecilia ice  
  
d~ When Cecilia finally comes back and meets Kai  
  
e~ When Kai proposed to Cecilia (it was done in a flashback)  
  
f~ When Kai and Cecilia spent the day on the mountain (after Cecilia gets out)  
  
g~ When Kai 'talks' to Cecilia after the operation had failed  
  
h~ When Ray proposed to Charlotte  
  
Yeah, those four questions, please answer them if you have time, I would really appreciate it. After I get enough results, I'll try to post up the numbers for each answer.  
  
Well... that's it, the story is finished! I hope you all enjoyed it, and hope you weren't disappointed with the ending... seriously.... I have thought about letting Cecilia die in the end... but.... people seemed to hate that idea, so I changed it to a happy ending. So... um, yeah... Lol... I don't know what to say anything, running out of things.   
  
However, one thing that's always on my mind is you! The readers, the reviewers! Thank you to so much (old and new readers) for supporting me through this fanfiction, and those the other two previous ones! You don't know how much your reviews and e-mails mean to me! You guys are the reason why I even started this fanfiction and finished it! Thanks a lot! Hope you'll support me through other stories that I might have in plan for the future! See you all later!..........................................................^.~ Princess Marlene 


	19. Results for the Poll

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Hey people, yep, I've got the results for the poll... I was kinda surprised at some of the answer... but most were what I expected. So... have fun looking through the results... however, don't kill me after you finish reading all the results.  
  
1) Did you think this 'threequel' was a good idea?  
  
Yes (13 votes)  
  
No (0 votes)  
  
Don't care (0 votes)  
  
2) Who is your favorite OC (own character)?  
  
Cecilia (9 votes)  
  
Naomi (1 vote)  
  
Charlotte (0 vote)  
  
Amara (2 votes)  
  
Hiura (1 vote)  
  
Kazuya (1 vote)  
  
Lily (0 vote)  
  
Seith (0 vote)  
  
3) Which OC did you hate the most?  
  
Cecilia (1 vote- lol... got to say, I'm surprised... lol, nothing against the voter, but she's my fave. OC of my own)  
  
Naomi  
  
Charlotte  
  
Amara  
  
Hiura  
  
Kazuya  
  
Lily (8 votes- I hated her too... but I like her afterwards, she turned good....)  
  
Seith (4 votes- What's wrong with him? I liked him...)  
  
4) Which were your favorite parts from the below list?  
  
a~ When Seith and Cecilia first met (1 vote- it was funny... in my opinion.....)  
  
b~ When Seith brought Cecilia those blue hyacinth (1 vote- I personally like blue hyacinth, they're really pretty)  
  
c~ When Seith brought Cecilia ice (I vote- I thought that part was touchy....)  
  
d~ When Cecilia finally comes back and meets Kai (1 vote- I don't know what to say about this one, lol...)  
  
e~ When Kai proposed to Cecilia- it was done in a flashback (5 votes- I couldn't think of a better way for Kai to propose to her, so....)   
  
f~ When Kai and Cecilia spent the day on the mountain- after Cecilia gets out (3 votes- Lol... can't write anything R rated....)  
  
g~ When Kai 'talks' to Cecilia after the operation had failed (5 votes- One of my personal faves...)  
  
h~ When Ray proposed to Charlotte (2 votes- Again... couldn't think of any other way for them to get engaged....)  
  
Lol, sorry, just had to add on my own feelings about it. And as for me, I will answer my own questions as well.  
  
1) I thought it would be a good idea BEFORE I started writting it, then it became a bad idea, since I had a few writter's block along the way... but everything else was in place. I'm glad that you liked the idea of this story, thank Goddess it didn't bore you to death.  
  
2) My favorite OC would have to be Cecilia... possibly because she got paired up with Kai, or... just because she's Cecilia. I don't know why, but I liked her the most, so I portraited her the most... however, people generally seemed to like her as well, so that's good news.  
  
3) I don't have an OC that I hate, I like all of them. However... Lily would have to be the worst one, lol, but I made her turn good in the end, which is good.  
  
4) Um... my favorite part would have to be the part when Kai 'talked' to Cecilia after her operation had filled. It was always something that I wanted to write, and I'm glad that people enjoyed that part as well. I hope I didn't make Kai sound OOC in there... well, he was probably a bit OOC, but at least I hope he wasn't REALLY OOC, and I'll be fine. Lol.  
  
Anyways, thanks again for reading the story and reviewing it. Someone suggested a fourth story... lol, if you can give me a good plot, I'll actually consider that. However, it's not very likely. So, I hope you tune into my other series... I hope they'll be as interesting as this one. Thank you all very much.................................. ^.~ 


	20. Alternate Ending

I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, so please do not sue me.  
  
Lol... I don't know what's wrong with me... updating this when it's already over for, who knows how long. Anyways, just wanted to make this clear that this is another possible ending that I had in mind. And since some people didn't like the idea of having Cecilia alive... then I'll change that ending for those that didn't like Cecilia.  
  
Note: This picks up from the second last chapter where the doctor just came out... and I ended it this right there... now, on with the story.  
  
A Race With Time  
  
Alternate Ending  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thinking  
  
Slowly the door opened up, a doctor walked out, he looked at them calmly. They looked back at him, the doctor searched their eyes and finally stopped on Kai.  
  
Then the doctor took off his mask and sighed, slowly he shook his head softly..........  
  
[10 years later]  
  
[Canada- Cecilia and Kai's House]  
  
"Do you think you'll win tonight?" Kazuya asked the four children as they gulped down their food.  
  
"Of course they'll win! Look who's his father!" Tyson said with a cocky smile, while patting his son on the back, gaining either a head shake or roll of eyes.  
  
Ten years have passed since that incident, a white figure sat on the sofa smiling softly, she hasn't changed at all.  
  
Kai, after that incident opened up to his friends more, but still has his cold and emotionless mask on. Especially when dealing with business people. He hasn't changed much, the blue earring on his left ear glittered under the light.   
  
Ray finally got Charlotte to marry him a few months later after that incident, he claimed that he did it all by himself. However, everyone knows that Lily helped him as well. No matter... he got what he wanted for so long.  
  
Charlotte eventually gave up on being mad at Ray, and soon she walked down the isle, and not after, she was pregnent with Nick, whom is 9 years old right now. She's a good mother... at least sometimes, but your true colors are hard to hide.  
  
Amara and Max are still the same as before. Amara still messes things up here and there. Thankfully, Max helps Amara as much as he can. However, despite the personality that Amara has, Alisa actually has quite a different personality. Alisa turned out to be more like Cecilia, kind and patient, perhaps a bit pained, a good contrast with Amara's personality.   
  
Tyson and Naomi got married last, Naomi is still the same as before, she was perhaps the calmest mother when she found out that she was pregnent. Tyson, however, fainted twice, once when he found out that he's going to be a father, and once more when Naomi was actually giving birth to Zagate, their 9 years old son.  
  
Hiura and Kazuya came to them 3 years later, they brought back a baby that was 1 year old. Her name is Ailicec, pretty evident why they chose that name. Due to Ailicec, both of them settled down back in Canada and led on a normal life.   
  
Cecilia? Well... let's just say that she's still here, the same as always.  
  
"It's too bad that Lia isn't here to see them compete." Charlotte stated softly. At the mention of her name, some sort of emotion flashed through Kai's eyes, as he frowned slightly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be able to catch it at where she is." Max said reassuringly.  
  
"So, who are you guys facing anyway?" Amara asked, putting down her fork and ran a hand through her shoulder length hair.  
  
"The Devilized Boys." Ailicec said calmly.  
  
Out of all the children, Ailicec is the most like Naomi, distant and serious. Therefore, she is currently the leader of their team-- Blood Bladers. Alisa, whom turned out to be the 'mother' of the team, with her personality most like Cecilia's, she quickly gained everyone's trust. However... after when she 8, an unknown sadness clouded her eyes. Zagate is the cruel one, many may say he's like Kai, however... he's developed quite a harsh personality. Not allowing any one of his opponents to walk away with a complete beyblade. Nick, on the other hand is pretty laid back about most things, however he can be very firm and stubborn when feeling very strong about something.  
  
All four of them have inherited their father's beyblade. Ailicec being the exception, received Kai's Dranzer, using it rather well. Zagate took over Tyson's Dragoon, a great pair considering Dragoon's powers. Alisa, she now has Max's Draciel, she says that a defensive bit-beast would be better for her, since she really isn't the kind of girl that'd use brutal attacks like Ailicec and Zagate. And Nick, being born in the White Tiger's village, naturally, he adapted with their tradition and took over Driger.  
  
"They'll be dead before they know it." Zagate said with a smirk.  
  
"Why do you always have to be like that?" Alisa stated quietly, slowly resting her fork on the edge of her plate.  
  
"Forget it Alisa, you know he's always like that, give it up already." Ailicec suggested airily.  
  
"Very encouraging." Nick said mockingly, Ailicec glared at him, then muttered something under her breath, she returned to her food.  
  
"I hate being the youngest." She muttered, picking up her cup of juice.  
  
"Well, it's not that good being the oldest, after all, not everyone listens to you." Alisa said quietly and glanced at Zagate, he never listens to anyone.  
  
"Okay children, that's enough, save your energy for the battle areana." Max said funnily.  
  
All four of them turned their head away, not looking at each other, the adults sighed.  
  
"The Blade Breakers always stuck together no matter what happened, you'd think that our children would be friendlier with each other." Tyson stated, watching as the four of them ignored each other.  
  
"I know what you mean, us Blood and Roses were best friends growing up. I don't think we ever had a fight or an argument before. How can our children be like this?" Hiura said thoughtfully.  
  
Ray turned and looked at Kai, whom is just drinking his coffee quietly, watching this scene in front of him. "Kai, Lily's plane is arriving at 11:35am." Ray hinted.  
  
Kai looked up at Ray for a minute then nodded his head. "I'll pick her up later." He said calmly.  
  
Ray looked at his leader carefully, even though he likes Cecilia better, but....  
  
Kai put down his coffe mug and stood up, straightening out his shirt. "I need to go somewhere right now, I'll see you guys at the areana."  
  
Picking up his suit jacket, he walked out and soon sped off towards somehwere.  
  
"I hope Kai's okay." Naomi said quietly.   
  
"He'll be fine."  
  
[Building]  
  
A pair of doors were pushed open, sunlight leaked through the open doors. Kai's shoe soles clicked on the ground, making it echo around the whole building. He walked in, ignoring the expensive decorations and came to a closed glass door.  
  
He paused in front of the door, looking at it, as if hoping someone would open the door for him. After a minute, he took in a deep breath and closed his hand around the door knob. With a sigh, he pushed the door open, a gush of freezing cold air flew out from inside the room. Kai waited for a few seconds before walking into the room.  
  
Behind Kai, a white figure walked into the building, her long white dress swinging around her with each step she took.  
  
[Inside]  
  
In the middle of the room, there stood a King sized bed, beautiful and grand like. For a princess.  
  
Kai walked over to the bed, frozen roses were the first things that entered his eyes. Slowly, he parted the curtains around the bed and revealed a sleeping like body lying there.  
  
"How have you been?" Kai asked and looked at the female on the bed, but no reply came. He looked over at her hand, the diamond wedding ring is still standing on her ring finger. He reached over and touched her freezing cold hand.  
  
"Are you lonely here all by yourself?" Kai asked softly, then a gentle smile appeared on his face. He reached up and soothed her hair. "But... you'll never complain, will you? You're always like this..... too nice." He looked down and remained silent.   
  
A white figure walked into the room quietly, she stood beside the door and looked at Kai.   
  
"I miss you, when can I hear your voice again?" Kai picked up his head and placed her hand on his cheek, hoping to warm her hand. "I'm sorry, you'll have wait longer. I don't know when I may see you again. I promise you I'll be happy and take care of our family business. Don't worry, leave everything to me... and you just rest for as long as you want."  
  
Still, no reply came. Kai just sat there holding her hand against his cheek. The white fugure just stood there looking at him, tears filled her eyes.  
  
After who knows how long, Kai finally put down her hand, and stood up. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead then pulled back and touched her cheek. "I'll always love you Lia... forever."  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he took out a single rose and placed it beside her. He looked at Cecilia's face for a minute longer before slowly dropping the curtain. Quietly, the curtain blocked Cecilia from Kai, he just stood there and looked at the curtain. After a moment, he turned and walked out of the room. Walking right past the white figure, not evern notcing her. The girl turned and looked after him.  
  
[Outside]  
  
She walked on the side walk as she noticed Kai's car breaked for a red light. A gentle wind blew over and lifted up her hair, she placed a hand on her hair as she kept her gaze on Kai's car.  
  
"Kai... I'll always love you too."  
  
The red light turned green, Kai's car sped off towards the airport. And with a smile, she disappeared as well.....  
  
THE END.  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


End file.
